


The Avenger's A/O Program - Project Rebirth Part II

by XViolentDelightsX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Modification, Breeding, Feedback is appreciated...seriously appreciated., Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Submission, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XViolentDelightsX/pseuds/XViolentDelightsX
Summary: Unable to curb Steve's reckless behaviour Bucky is driven to an extreme course of action in order to save the love of his life. Will the Avengers come on board for the most insane rescue plan ever devised? Can they find happiness in this new century and what extremes will Bucky go to in order to give it to them?





	1. ZERO SENSE OF SELF-PRESERVATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post mission Bucky and the Avengers are left shocked by Steve's reckless mission behavior and are left deeply worried for their teammate. Bucky is furious and Steve remorseful, something has to give.

Steve exited the Quinjet first, kinda like it was on fire. He walked a little too purposefully for anyone to think the distance he was putting between himself and the team was anything but intentional. As he brushed by Natasha, he breathed out, “Not a word.” Which came out more growl than language. He made it out of the light and into the dark stairwell before the rest of the team even made it off the ramp.

Natasha paused as she stepped onto the concrete, hand on her hip, fingers drumming rapidly as she watched Steve flee. The wind was particularly dramatic today and whipped her hair into her eyes. She brushed it back with both hands, annoyed. Clint tilted his head as he came off the ramp, his eyes flicking towards Natasha. He raised his eyebrows and an entire unspoken conversation passed between them. He nodded his head silently agreeing as he came to stand by her side. Bruce and Tony moved to join them as the jet engines whirred to a stop. Last off the jet, was one dangerously ticked off Bucky Barnes.

“Yasha…”

“I know Natalia, “he ground out. It took a supreme effort of will not to take out his frustrations on her or the rest of the team just now.

“I know I’m a little on the pot / kettle side of this equation but…well damn.” Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head, obviously disconcerted. “The way he ran into that fire while the building was collapsing. I thought for sure this time was the last time.” He blew out a long, shaky breath, swallowed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Do you think he’s doing it on purpose? If he is, there are…umm implications…” Bruce wrung his hands, he was still frazzled after their recent ordeal. Tony pressed his shoulder against Bruce’s, offering comfort for the distress he was experiencing, hell all of them, were feeling over Steve’s most recent hair-raising behavior.

“You’ve already talked to him about this, how out of control he is. Haven’t you Natalia?” James checked in, arms folded across his chest as though he could contain the maelstrom that was boiling inside of him.

Nat nodded. “Every time I’ve been present and he’s done something completely insane, that could cost him his life. Yah.”

“Anyone else?” Bucky looked around the circle as the group indicated yes or no.

“Pepper, Rhodey and myself.” Tony confirmed. Pepper was no surprise, Tony was. “Thor, I think. Sam for sure and Helen. Hell, even Darcy.” Tony scratched at his goatee and leaned back on his heels. “You know Dad used to tell stories about Steve and you Bucky, and the war. Seems to me like maybe he’s always acted this way?” Tony gave a half shrug. It was no excuse but, well, it was what it was.

Bucky nodded in resigned agreement. “Since we were kids and it only got worse when we got to the front.”

“You know, a lot of people thought the plane…” Clint paused, his hands moved to his hearing aids to fidget with them, a nervous habit he only displayed when deeply distressed.

“Was an act of suicide.” Natasha finished for him as he was clearly struggling to finish that sentence. Clint picked up where she left off, “Jumping out of planes without a parachute, running into collapsing buildings…he’s been just as bad since he came out of the ice.” Natasha picked up the conversation again.” I thought now that you were back Yasha, things would… he would improve, but he ran into that fire like he couldn’t burn.”

Clint shook his head and set his chin on Natasha’s shoulder as he spoke. “We’re out of options and if we don’t help him get this under control, he’s going to die, and the odds are likely that he’ll take some of us with him. We love the big guy Bucky, but something’s gotta be done. I have family, a sister Laura and nieces and nephews I need to be there for. I shouldn’t be more afraid of my team and for my team, than I am of the enemy.” The tension in Clint’s body as he leaned against Natasha reminded Bucky of a bow string pulled taught.

“Agreed.” Bucky lowered his arms and clenched and unclenched his fists. He was radiating stress and had no idea what to do about any of this. “I can’t lose him again. I just can’t. I couldn’t…” James bowed his head as he faltered and lost his words. Natasha stepped forward and leaned into his side, offering physical comfort. Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his face into her neck. Then Clint reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

Tony glanced at Bruce and nodded towards Bucky. “Team hug.”

Bucky found himself surrounded and overwhelmed by his teammates.

“We’ll find a way to help him James,” Bruce promised in his quiet way. There was a chorus of small noises of affirmation.

Bucky took a deep breath to try and clear his head and his heart. When he’d come to the tower a year ago following Steve, he’d been little more than a weapon, a bomb that could go off at any point in time with a hair trigger. These people had worked tirelessly to make him human again and their constant support was both a gift and a surprise that he just couldn’t understand or get over.

Bucky gently disentangled himself. “Thank you,” his words came out strangled as his heart twisted around his conflicted emotions. Turning, he headed for the door, following Steve inside. Today with each step it felt more and more like he’d been following Steve down a dark, dangerous path for more than one lifetime but he still remembered a time when Steve had been the one that had eagerly followed him, and not just in private.


	2. CONFRONTATIONS & REFLECTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have it out. Steve gets the punishment he needs which results in Bucky's break down. Bucky begins to work things out as they remember the dreams of their past.

He entered their apartment to find that Steve had stripped on his way to the shower. The iconic Captain America uniform lay strewn across the floor, in pieces. He paused in his footsteps as the sight felt disturbingly symbolic today. He shook his head in an effort to dispel the feeling of disquiet that had a choke hold on his heart and followed the trail into the bathroom where steam was currently pouring out the door and fogging up all the mirrors. He leaned back against bathroom sink, the leather of his uniform creaking as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Gonna be a while Buck.” Steve called out.

Bucky’s metal fist came sharply down on the marble counter. The sound of the stone cracking made Steve’s body still under the pulsing water. 

“Be. Done. I’m not waiting while you punish yourself.” The scalding water on Steve’s burns were an act of self-flagellation. He knew the rest of the team remained unaware of the fact that Steve often brutally punished himself after missions. It had become a habit when Bucky hadn’t been around to manage and punish Steve safely. It was how Steve released all the built-up guilt and pressure that warped his insides up until he was ready to implode.

Steve’s hand reached out of the shower to snag a towel. “Come on Buck, it wasn’t that big a deal.”

Bucky’s hand snaked out and wrapped around Steve’s neck. Steve sucked in a breath as he was forcibly silenced. His eyes locked with Bucky’s defiantly in a battle of wills as his hands moved instinctively to try to pry Bucky’s metal fingers loose. Seconds felt like hours as minutes ticked by. Steve’s lungs burned, and bruises blossomed where Bucky’s fingers dug into his skin. As suddenly as their battle began it stopped. Steve’s hands dropped to his sides and he cast his eyes down to the floor accepting defeat. Bucky eased his grip and Steve’s body collapsed to the floor as If someone had cut his strings. He fell to his knees willingly, gratefully submitting. 

Bucky gazed down at Steve’s trembling body and had to take a moment to reign in his anger. Hands on his hips he breathed in deeply as he pivoted and walked toward the bedroom. “Heel,” he commanded without looking back. Steve crawled obediently behind him, head down, dripping all over the carpet. 

“Up.” Bucky pointed to the bed and Steve scrambled up onto it and got on all fours. He pressed his forehead into the mattress and clasped his hands behind his neck. The silence and tension between them grew as Steve waited for Bucky to say or do something, anything as he held his position and dripped onto their bed.  
Bucky stood staring at his beloved’s burned flesh. The nightmare vision of Steve running into that that hopeless inferno, kept playing on repeat through his mind. He knew with unfailing certainty that this was his personal hell. Having to watch Steve willingly throw himself into his own horrible death and him standing by unable lift a finger to stop it, for eternity. Bucky scrubbed his hands over his face in a vain effort to stop the images as he finally spoke. 

“How many times have we been over this Stevie?” He let his hands drop back to his hips but kept his eyes trained on the floor as he spoke.

Steve chewed on his lower lip nervously. “I don’t know Sir.”

“How many times have your teammates discussed it with you since you came out of the ice?” 

“I don’t know a couple? Please Sir, I didn’t count.” 

Bucky reached out and grasped Steve’s hip firmly enough to leave a bruise.

“Seems like we get into any kind of a battle situation Steve and you just stop thinking and do the most fucking dangerous thing you can find to do, with no regard for self-preservation. Are you trying to leave me Stevie?”

“No! No sir! Never. Buck, I swear.”

Bucky walked around the bed and leaned one knee against the mattress. With both hands he cupped Steve’s face and drew him up to look him in the eyes. “I thought we’d gotten past this behavior my heart? You are more valuable to me than any…treasure, anything else in this world. How dare you continue to treat yourself like you are worthless?”

Bucky watched the emotions play over Steve’s guileless face; guilt, resignation, love. The man wore a mask the world never saw behind but Steve had never been able to hide from him. He let go of his face and Steve moved back into position, forehead against the mattress as Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s body and over his perfect ass.

“I didn’t mean to forget. I just get caught up in the moment. I’m so sorry Buck. All I want is to be with you, honest. It’s all I ever wanted.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky murmured noncommittally. “What do you think we should do to help you remember in the future Stevie?” 

Steve made a sorrowful, needy noise. “Punish me Sir. I know how much I deserve it.”

“But it never changes anything baby.” James responded quietly.

“I need it so bad Bucky…I’ll be good, I’ll behave, I promise. I’m sorry to ask you to do this. You deserve better. I just need your help to clear my mind.” Steve lifted his head and turned to look his lover in the eyes, showing him everything; his naked desperation, his pain and confusion. “Help me Bucky. Oh God, please help me. I know you’re the only one who can.”

Bucky’s heart tightened and ached as Steve pleaded with him. “I wish I could believe you honey, but you keep putting yourself in unforgivable danger. Risking your life and your teammates, when it is absolutely not necessary. For fuck’s sake Steve. You ran into a building on fire as it was falling down today. A fire that you shouldn’t have been able to walk away from, almost didn’t walk away from.” When Bucky spoke again his voice was strangled, and the words tore themselves out of his throat. “It’s like you’re trying to kill yourself Stevie.” 

“No Buck… never. I swear to God. Please, you have to know that Bucky. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I’m gonna be so good for you from now on. I’m your good boy Buck,” Steve finished brokenly, his eyes closing as he pressed his face into the mattress.

“Oh Stevie, what are we going to do with you?” Buck sighed and squeezed his love’s ass with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. “Count them. Ten for putting your life in danger. Ten for the risk you put your teammates in and an additional ten for every time we’ve had this fight and know this Steve; there are going to have to be serious consequences this time for your actions, beyond this punishment. I don’t know what they’ll be yet, but they are coming for you because we can’t go on like this. We just can’t. Now, brace.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve responded miserably and placed his forearms on the bed, palms splayed out. Steve yelled loudly as the belt came down mercilessly on his bare ass. The sound was a shock each time the unforgiving leather met flesh. There was nothing sexy or desirable about this. The red welts raising on Steve’s skin were too closely related to the burned flesh that was currently mending across his shoulders and chest for Bucky’s comfort. Many times, Steve begged for his spankings, acted up on purpose to get them, this was not that. This was punishment, meant to purge and absolve him of his sins and teach him the hard lesson that he just couldn’t seem to accept. 

With each blow Steve gave himself further over to his pain and guilt, finally allowing himself to be overwhelmed and with each strike tears streamed down Bucky’s face. He knew Steve would never use his safe word, just as he knew that if they didn’t figure out something soon Steve would die and they’d all be forced to watch him do it. The next mission or the one after or the one after that, he wouldn’t stop until he’d laid his life down and Bucky just couldn’t live through that. He wouldn’t.

When it was done, they were both a mess. James brought the belt to Steve’s lips and he kissed both the belt and Bucky’s fingers. 

“Than…k. Thank you…Sir,” he breathed out brokenly. 

Bucky sat on the bed with a heavy heart and drew Steve onto his lap. 

“You took your punishment well doll.” He pressed kisses to his brow and brushed the damp, sweaty hair away from Steve’s face. He patiently waited for Steve to regain control of himself before asking the question that was weighing most heavily on his heart. 

“There’s something I have to know love. I need you to be honest with me now.” Bucky knew that after a punishment Steve was at his most vulnerable, it was the best time to get the whole truth from him. He carded his fingers through Steve’s golden locks tenderly, but his hand stilled as he spoke. 

“Are you trying to leave me doll? Are you trying to…hurt yourself?”

Steve’s head whipped around and his expression was evidence enough that the question had startled him. “No Sir! No Buck of course not. I wouldn’t. Never, never on purpose. At least, not since you came back to me.”

Bucky breathed in deeply at the implication that Steve had hurt himself on purpose when they had been apart, had possibly tried to end his life. “Then why baby?”

“I don’t mean to do it, to be reckless or thoughtless. It’s just that with the serum I feel like I owe it to everyone; the country, the team and all the people we’re saving. I’m the least likely to die or get seriously wounded. It’s not fair to let anyone else take those risks. The government gave me everything; my health, my life, and a chance to find you, twice. It’s a debt I can’t repay. Ever.”

Bucky leaned down, the loose hair from his bun escaped in tendrils around his face as he pressed his lips to Steve’s and spoke softly. “What about our dreams baby? The white picket fence, our kids, our family, friends, picnics in the park, baseball games and your art school. Don’t you still want any of that?” Stormy gray eyes searched ocean blue, eyes that were more familiar to Bucky than his own. The eyes that haunted his dreams and his nightmares.

“Figured that’s just not in our cards anymore. This is our life now, protecting others with our friends. It’s honorable, it’s our calling, to serve.” 

"So that’s it then. That’s the plan. You and I serve… until we die?” Bucky tried to mask his incredulity as he spoke.

“Or until we achieve world peace. Listen, I know I’m asking a lot of you, the way I need you to take care of me now and it should be the other way around, after all you’ve been through. A year ago, I never thought we’d come back to this, ya know? I’m grateful, is what I’m trying to say. I remember how before the serum I’d get so wound up, have all this energy that was mostly positive, but I still needed your help with, your guidance and control. Now, all the thoughts just get to be too much, my brain never shuts off. Between that and everyone looking to me for constant direction… I just get so exhausted sometimes, so overwhelmed. Thank you, Bucky, thank you for all of this, for everything.” Steve sighed in Bucky’s arms. “Yah, I guess that’s the plan, keep saving the world until it doesn’t need saving. With these bodies we kinda owe it to the world, or at least I do. You, I imagine just want to keep people from doing to others what was done to you.”

Bucky petted Steve as he talked. “Tell me something Stevie. What would our lives look like if we did get that peace you’re after?”

Steve smiled into Bucky’s arm. “A farm, like the Barton’s and a family. So many kids we couldn’t keep track of em and chickens.”

“Chickens hmm?”

“Fresh eggs and fresh air.”

“Where would all those kids come from Stevie?”

“Well, I figure we could adopt a bunch and maybe find a surrogate for a few. We’d have our own baseball team,” Steve smiled softly at the thought and then Bucky started in and his head started to spin. 

Bucky’s hand strayed to Steve’s belly and caressed the skin there. He leaned down and murmured against Steve’s ear, “Don’t you want to grow a few for me yourself love?”

The strangled sound Steve made at the suggestion and the way his hips jerked were answer enough.

“I’d love to do that to you Stevie, bend you over every surface in our home, over and over again. You’d know each and every time that my sole purpose was to put a baby in you. I’d keep you so filled with my seed that your belly would bow out and then I’d plug you up so that you’d have to keep it all inside. I’d parade you around in front of our friends, they’d all see your little swollen belly and know exactly what I’d been doing to you.

Rinse, lather, repeat in an endless cycle until you catch. Then watch for nine long months as you grow rounder, heavier, eating us out of house and home with your pregnancy cravings. I’d feed you constantly and you’d grow so swollen with child that you’d waddle everywhere you go and need my help for everything. You’d be so big you wouldn’t even be able to touch yourself, to get off without my help. You wouldn’t move around our house so much as orbit it. 

Then you’d push out the sweetest children. Kids that we would dote on so much that our friends would be sick of us. And when they were a year or two old…” Bucky leaned in and breathed next to Steve’s ear, I’d do it to you all over again. You’d be my kept little or not so little baby factory, baby momma. Your only job would be to get knocked up, to make and carry our babies. You’d spend the next fifteen to twenty years as my breeding bitch.”

It took them both by surprise when Steve’s hips suddenly jerked, and he came crying out against Bucky’s legs, untouched.

“Jesus Buck, the things you say,” Steve panted and moaned a little as his muscles continued to quiver.

Bucky laid a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. “I didn’t even get the chance to tell you about your milk filled breasts or how I’d suckle you.”

“Bucky!” Steve squeaked. “God, I’d love that, all of it. Boy, that’d sure change everything wouldn’t it Buck? If I could really get pregnant?” 

“Would it Stevie?”

“Well yah, we’d have to change everything. Wouldn’t be Avenging for God knows how long, if ever again.”

“And you’d be happy like that? If you put down the shield?”

“With you and kids, our family? Can’t think of anything better.”

Bucky stroked Steve’s hair thoughtfully. Let’s get you into the bathroom and cleaned up doll.” 

Steve nodded yes, so Bucky lifted him in his arms and began to carry him to the bathroom. 

“But you haven’t…let me take care of you?” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I’m good for now but thank you baby,” he murmured. The truth was he was still too emotionally tangled up to enjoy anything just now. He carried him to the bathroom where he settled him on his feet and made sure Steve could fully support himself, before letting go.  
Steve was watching Bucky’s every move through the mirror as he reached into a drawer and pulled out the Aloe. 

“I really am sorry that I worried you Buck. When I see a problem, the bad guy, I just have to. Ya know? Can’t help myself. Can’t stop. Please don’t be mad at me,” he finished all soft and remorseful.

Bucky nodded as he gently began to press the cooling gel into Steve’s welts and burns. They’d be fully healed in an hour and a half or so, but the aftercare was always important, for both of them.

“I know Stevie. I know you can’t help yourself but doesn’t everyone, even us, deserve to retire at some point? To lay down the weapons and move on with their lives? Let others pick up the fight?” He pressed a kiss into the base of Steve’s neck as a reassurance. He was exhausted, but Steve wasn’t wrong, part of him was still livid. That anger wasn’t going to do either of them any good right now.

“Most people, sure, but we aren’t most people Buck. We can’t be replaced; besides how else could we be of such important service?”

Bucky watched Steve thoughtfully for a moment. “Alright baby let’s get you to bed.” When he finished treating Steve’s minor wounds he picked him up again and carried him back towards the bed. “I have feet you know,” Steve complained without any heat. Bucky ignored the comment as Steve curled up tightly in his arms. It was funny how when he was ashamed he’d try and make himself small again, like before the serum. Bucky wasn’t sure Steve was even aware that he did that.

As his baby crawled onto the bed his limbs shook. Exhaustion was setting in as it usually did after a serious punishment. It was emotional fatigue, but it presented physically for Steve. Bucky reached into the mini fridge they used as nightstand and pulled out a bottle of water and some fruit. Steve obediently drank and ate from his hand, meek as a kitten. Bucky stroked his hair until he was almost asleep. He looked so peaceful like this, angelic even. Bucky sighed, this was usually his favorite moment, the moment where Steve was sated and at peace and Bucky had taken good care of the love of his life. But tonight, tonight he couldn’t enjoy the moment. The day’s events had left him deeply unsettled.

“Rest doll. I’m gonna go shower and then I’ll come to bed. Ok?” 

Steve barely nodded as sleep took him. 

James peeled his shirt off and headed for the shower, picking up the pieces of Steve’s uniform as he went. He tossed their clothes in the hamper and then turned back around in the bathroom doorway to watch Steve as he slept. He folded his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, deep in thought. If he didn’t figure out something soon, everything they’d been through would be for nothing. Steve would die and leave him alone in the 21st century and for what? They’d both sacrificed their lives, hell more than their lives for the world, for the country, for their teams and families. They’d gone so far beyond their patriotic duty there was no way to measure it. They’d done enough. It was more than enough for several lifetimes but Steve, Steve would never be done, never feel like he deserved to be finished. Bucky scrubbed his hands over his face. 

Moving into the bathroom he turned the shower on and then stepped into the water. Bucky leaned heavily against the shower wall and allowed his emotions to flow with the water. His body slowly slid down the tile until he was seated with his knees pulled up against his chest. Bucky pressed his face into his legs and wrapped his hands behind his head so that he was tightly curled up. The sobs started slowly, dragging themselves up and out of his chest one after the other until they wracked his entire body. All the recovery work he’d done, they’d done, it was all for naught. How could Steve bring him back just to leave him here all alone? He allowed himself to fall apart for the better part of an hour until his skin was puckered and pruned under the constant barrage of the water, until he’d run out of tears.  
When he finally crawled into bed, he lay awake thinking until the sun rose and Steve began to stir. Bucky rolled away from Steve and closed his eyes, allowing him to wake and slip out of bed for his run without a word.

Their talk was still rolling around in Bucky’s head, had been all night. How else could we be of service? How did other people serve the greater good without going to war? What could they do together other than war to satisfy Steve’s instinct to serve? He was sure family was the answer; the question was how did they get there?


	3. THE CALL TO SERVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky reflects on his and Steve's history and comes to a decision.

Bucky watched Steve, the man he loved more than life itself walk out the door. He was beautiful in the morning sunlight, all golden angel who could have fallen from the heavens in his perfect body. A body that had corrected all the challenges he had had been born with. Physical ailments that had consumed every single bit of his energy and most of Bucky’s. In all honesty, ailments that kept him from getting into even more of the trouble that he was naturally inclined to. Even when his body should have stopped him, he’d fought every bully he came across. Untethered by illness, Steve had channeled that inner spitfire of his into physical fights that he could finally win, every single fight he could find, and those fights just never seemed stop coming. All that fire simmering under Steve’s skin always had them in some kind of trouble or another and Bucky truly adored that passion, if only Steve could control it. 

Bucky’s fondest memories though, those were of domestic Steve. He vividly remembered coming home from the docks to find him cooking dinner or making art, something he intended to sell to supplement their income or reading. He adored gentle, homemaker Steve who was all warmth and biting sunshine and Bucky’s wife in every way that counted.

The truth was that Bucky’d struggled with Steve’s new body. Make no mistake, he was more than grateful that Steve had saved him and that he’d gotten to be with him again. When he’d been drafted he’d been convinced that the World’s Fair was the last time he’d ever see his true love and he’d figured he wouldn’t have to live with that fact for long, the way the war was taking men. Then his Stevie had shown up like his very own personal knight in shining armor and rescued him. That had been an unbelievable miracle, fantastic until it wasn’t.

They should have been good, perfect even, but the truth was things had been strained and awkward. If you took the time to look at the historical photos, you could see the tension between them. Bucky had always been the head of their relationship, the one in charge, the provider, the one Steve depended on. Now that Steve was bigger than him, outranked him and was leading the Commandos, well the world had gone upside down. Their dynamic felt off kilter, to both. Bucky had willingly stepped back, done his level best to accept their new reality. He’d been willing to change his own nature to continue to be with Steve.

The love between them had still been there, it was just that their natural rhythms were out of synch. They didn’t quite know how to be with one another anymore. That first night back together with Steve’s larger body spooning his had been everything; there’d been no rattle in Steve’s chest, his breathing was regular and easy, and it was the most amazing relief, a true miracle. At the same time in the exact same moment, laying in Steve’s arms, being the smaller spoon felt completely wrong, neither of them had gotten any rest.

They were only reunited for fifteen days before Steve did something so outrageously dangerous on the battlefield that they’d ended up in a very public confrontation in front of the Commandos about it. Steve had tried to rest control of the situation back from Bucky, but Bucky wasn’t having any of it, rank be damned. Bucky’d ended up dragging Steve back to their tent. If Steve hadn’t been aching to be brought to heel, he could never have gotten away with it. Once they were shielded from a dozen prying eyes the Captain had fallen to his knees and begged for Bucky’s forgiveness and his help. Leading and pushing himself so hard for so long physically and mentally 24/7 had left Steve drained in ways he’d never imagined. His mind and body were designed for it, his soul was not, and he hadn’t been managing any of it well.

They’d been through literal hell together and apart and come back out on the other side, by some amazing twist of fate to one another. He wasn’t ready to lose Steve or them again. They’d just gotten each other back for God’s sake. 

As Bucky lay there turning the events of their lives over in his mind he kept coming back to body modification, his and Steve’s. It was a gift and a curse for them both. He’d be lying if part of him didn’t wish that he could return Steve to his former size. God, he missed the closeness they’d shared when Steve had needed to be cared for, when to be frank, he’d been more dependent on him. He’d never wish illness on Steve, but he was grateful for that time together and the intimacy it had fostered between them. 

Bucky smiled as he remembered Steve’s favorite complaint, “I’m not your dame Bucky, stop treating me like one.” He’d never wanted Steve to be a dame but that familiar refrain had made him dream on occasion of Steve, swollen with his child, with their children and a life where Steve was his little homemaker. His Stevie demurring to him, needing him just a little bit more. The mere thought made him hard. There was something in Bucky that had always needed to take care of Steve, he was a caretaker at heart and he needed to be needed.

Bucky reached down and stroked himself. He couldn’t stop himself from indulging, from thinking of Steve abundantly pregnant with their child, apron on and tied around his large waist while making dinner as he came home from a hard day on the docks. A big band on the radio, Steve humming along as he pulled fresh bread out of the oven. God if he wasn’t careful he’d pop his knot and that would take over an hour. If only…

Bucky sat up straight in bed, his mind racing. Maybe there was a way to alter their stars one more time, but it was extreme. It would require yet another round of body modification, something they’d both thought themselves, hoped themselves done with. Steve had chosen the changes to his body for Bucky, to find him and to serve his country. Bucky was never given a choice, not in going to war, not in what was done to him. Could he do that to Steve to save his life? Take all of his choices out of his own hands and make them for him. Steve always fought giving up control to him, but he did it, every single time, he craved it. He required the battle and the submission to find some measure of peace. As for Bucky, he just needed to take care of Steve, always had. It was a choice they continued to make together every single day.

In the early hours of the morning Bucky came to one of the hardest decisions of his life. The most difficult since the draft and being forced into leaving Steve the first time. Resigned but determined he reached for his phone and began texting. He’d do anything to save Steve, God help them both.


	4. HYDRA’S A/O PROGRAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hatches the most outrageous rescue plan of all time and convinces his most trusted allies to go in on it.

Six months later, after a handful of covert missions where Bucky, Natasha and Clint had raided targeted Hydra bases, they had successfully recovered the information required for Bucky’s plans. Steve had been kept busy, along with Tony, on diplomatic missions across the world while they retrieved everything they could get their hands-on regarding Hydra’s A/O program.

The sun was setting as Bucky sat down at the head of Bruce’s lab conference room table. Gathered around the table were; Bruce, Helen Cho, Natasha, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Pepper. As everyone settled in, he hit play and allowed the Hydra propaganda film to begin. All eyes turned toward the screen. 

A voice began to speak as a double helix rotated on the screen. 

“Hydra’s goal has always been, world peace. Our methods have not always been peaceful, nor successful but Hydra’s Alpha Omega program offers a unique solution at the most fundamental level, we will once again revolutionize the world through the alteration of our DNA. 

We find it ironic that the Catholic church gave us the initial idea for this program. Religion populates the world, spreading and expanding primarily through families who breed, socialize their children into the religion and spread their beliefs. For all intents and purposes, religion spreads rather like a virus throughout the world.  
Such an effort of course would take a tremendous amount of time considering the limitations of human breeding. That is where Hydra science has made astonishing progress. By successfully altering the human breeding process, Hydra can expand at an exponential rate and achieve its goals in a remarkably shorter time than ever previously imagined. 

Welcome to the Hydra Alpha / Omega Breeding program.” 

As Bucky looked around the room, he wasn’t surprised to find stricken looks upon the faces of those watching the film. These sharp minds knew where this was headed.

“We began by looking to nature. Seahorses, Rabbits, The African Driver Ant, any animal with the ability to mass produce was carefully researched. Then we considered the limitations of humanity, only women can carry children and only men can mate with them. These facts did not serve our goals and as of today are no longer true.”   
A chorus of gasps filled the quiet conference room.

We are pleased to announce that after a great deal of work we have successfully created two new human genders, the Alpha and the Omega which are not sex specific but rather dictated by inherent human tendencies toward dominance and submission, the Alpha being the dominant of the pair. We have been able to bring deeply buried genetic tendencies to the forefront and make them dominant. We also added DNA from several species with strong mating rituals; Dire Wolves, Crows, etc. The wolf DNA appears to have had the greatest impact on both genders and both exhibit strong wolf like behaviors.

We are now able to alter the biology of any subject that displays solid dominant or submissive traits from an average human in to that of an Alpha or Omega based on their inherent nature. Those traits become greatly amplified after metamorphosis. The Alpha is the dominant and seeder of the pair. The Omega, man or woman, is the submissive gender that bears the children.

Other biological changes include but are not limited to:

• Alphas  
o Conversion Period: Two to three days. Patients are awake for the conversion and it is painful and can be volatile.   
o Produce significantly larger amounts of testosterone and sperm which must be regularly expelled every few hours.  
 Note: Omega’s who are regularly exposed to the same Alpha’s seed experience severe addiction to the substance.  
o Develop an enhanced sense of smell.  
o Develop a mating knot that locks their body with that of an Omega’s so that the seed can be securely deposited for breeding.   
o Develop a mating gland.  
o Experience a Rut period of two to eight days every six months (unless triggered by an Omega’s Heat) where their biological need to procreate overtakes their body, pheromone production increases and makes them more aggressive.

• Omegas  
o Conversion Period: three to eight days – patients sleep or hibernate through the metamorphosis.   
o Pheromone, estrogen, natural lubricant and egg production increases dramatically.  
o Develop an enhanced sense of smell.  
o Bodies undergo a more strenuous period of radical adjustment and growth.   
o Males: Develop breasts, vaginas, uterus, birth canal and mating gland.  
o Females: Uterus size increases, birth canal develops, mating gland develops, and the ability to be bred anally.  
o Experience a Heat period monthly during ovulation. It lasts two to eight days every month, can be more if triggered by an Alpha’s Rut. Without an Alpha Heat partner the Omega’s Heat is difficult and somewhat dangerous, some Omega’s when not provided with an Alpha during their Heat, expired. Most experience an endurable amount of need and pain.  
o Behavioral changes are significant. Omegas are unable to live independently post conversion. They are deeply empathetic, suggestable and easily overwhelmed by stimulus.   
o The Omega is at it’s happiest when it has been bred and filled with a litter. After producing their first litter the need to produce again increases. 

Litters or clutches average a yield of between one and six offspring, with mated pairs producing on the top side of the spectrum and true pairs yielding the highest returns. In rare cases litters of more than six have been accomplished. The largest litter of record, where all children survived the birth was fourteen to a Breeder. Breeders are a gender anomaly and considered an Omega sub-gender. We are hopeful in our continuing work that we will be able to increase litter sizes and lessen gestation lengths, currently gestation times for multiples of four or more exceeds twelve months.”

James stopped the video and looked around the table. “I’m an Alpha,” he announced without any fanfare.

“Holy shit.” Clint blurted out.

“So, this isn’t Hydra fantasy, it actually happened.” Bruce shook his head. “Or is happening?” The scientist ran both hands through his hair and shook his head.

“We found no evidence that the program is still in production, but it is likely,” Bucky shrugged. “What’s important is that the program was a success. The biology works.”

“You want to make it happen again. You want to create an Omega.” Natasha, master of spies, didn’t bother to mask the shock on her face. She abruptly stood from her seat. “Ty che, blyad Sasha? You can’t be serious, you mean to… turn Steve into an Omega! I mean I knew what we were looking for as we were hunting down this program but I never thought..."

“I do. With your help.” Bucky confirmed, his eyes meeting hers, unflinching.

“But..but you of all people know what it’s like to be experimented on.” Helen Cho stammered.

“I do, this isn’t an experiment. They were abundantly successful with this program and despite their methods, finished the hard science that makes it all a reality two decades ago. I’ve lived as an Alpha for twenty years now.”

Bruce pressed his forehead against the table. He just couldn’t.

“I’ve had my reproductive rights taken away from me. I’m trying to get my head around someone trying to force them on another.” Natasha shook her head and leaned down, pressing her palms against the table. “I…if Steve’s life weren’t in such peril… I still don’t know. Surely this can’t be the only way to save him?” She shook her head. That’s what this is right? You’ve managed to come up with the single most insane rescue plan I’ve ever heard of and I have no idea if this is a rescue or….I have no idea what.”

Bucky took a long breath and nodded. He’d known going in to this that he’d have to give them time to work through this, but he couldn’t give them too much time. They were good people and what he was asking them to do was morally questionable at best.

“Remember, Steve chose to be experimented on once before and he did it for me. Something I would never have permitted him to do in the first place. He chose to risk his life so he could join a fight. This isn’t that. Listen, for those of you who aren’t aware, this is Mission Save Steve’s life. I understand this solution seems extreme, if you have a better solution, I’m all ears. Six months ago, Steve confided in me that he believes we must serve until we die, that we owe that to the world. He’s going to do it, he’s going to lay down his life if we don’t do something to stop him. I want to do that by giving him what he’s wanted before the world erupted in war, a family.”

“You mean to impregnate him, to make him a mother.” Pepper spoke without condemnation, merely speculating out loud.

Bucky nodded. “He always wanted a big family, we both did. He still dreams about it, he just believes that we’re not allowed to have that. My intention is to make him understand that there are other ways to serve humanity and motherhood is the noblest of them all. I believe with all my heart that it will make him happy in the end. I mean to give his dream back to him, to us and through our retirement, protect him.” 

“You should all be aware that I am both his lover and his dominant and hope to be his husband, but he’s bad, it’s…” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve all thought he might be suicidal but it’s not that, it’s a seriously misguided sense of obligation and duty. He’s never going to put down the shield, he plans to die with it. If you care about him at all, you have to help me take it away from him.”

“Jarvis, play Steve’s greatest hits for the room.” Pepper ordered and leaned back in her chair.

A fifteen-minute video of Steve making terrifying decision after decision to put himself and others in immeasurable danger displayed on the large screen. When it was finished, no one felt okay.

“My word.” Jemma whispered when it was done. “No wonder you are reaching for drastic solutions. This is a truly peculiar path to pursue but not, well depending on the pain of transition, not seemingly cruel.”

“I do have concerns about these genetics being unleashed on the greater population.” Leo Fitz speculated. “Let us go over the science and see if we can even begin to safely duplicate this program.” 

Jemma nodded her agreement.

“Once a month you disappear and even on missions, there are the unexplained absences.” Phil Coulson spoke from the doorway. 

“I go into a Rut and I have to expel my seed every six to eight hours. I’m not exactly pleasant to be around in Rut, twice as aggressive as normal and temperamental,” Bucky confirmed. “So, I sequester myself and take care of my needs as best I can.”

“So, Alpha’s aren’t in the same danger as Omega’s without a Rut partner?” Helen was drumming her nails on the table nervously as she tried to piece together all of the information that was being thrown at them.

“Not as quickly. We can become violent, some died in the beginning and if denied for too many Ruts or if they build up too much seed, an Alpha will lose their mind. The serum gives me more control but...I could be on a timeline that I’m unaware of.”

“We need to start looking for replacements for you and Steve. We need to plan your obsolescence as quickly as possible.” Phil stepped into the room and stood with his hands on his hips, there was just a hint of sadness in his posture.

Bucky nodded. “That’s the idea. We’ll continue to consult but if this plan works, Steve won’t be in any condition for missions.” Bucky finished and sat back with the barest hint of a smile.

“This is insane, we said that, right? You all know that?” Dr. Cho looked around the room. “I mean, I’m in. I want to help you both and save the Captain… but holy hell.”

“You both deserve a happy ending and quite frankly, I concur. Steve isn’t going to stop until he’s dead. None of us wants that and I can’t live with it. We need to help you both and I can’t think of a better way than giving you a family. Steve will make a great Dad.” Bruce finished with a short nod of his head and looked to Natasha and Clint who both nodded their more hesitant agreement.

“Steve will make a great Mom,” Bucky confirmed and corrected.

“Then let the Avenger’s A/O Program officially commence.” Pepper leveled her fierce gaze at each participant. “This project is Top Secret. No resources outside of this room are to be informed or consulted unless agreed upon by group consensus, that includes other Avengers. I understand how difficult this will be to keep from Tony, so I will keep him as distracted as possible.”

The group began to disperse. “Sergeant Barnes, a moment please. I have a matter to discuss with you in private,” Pepper requested.

Bucky remained seated and waited for the room to empty. He had a pretty good idea what she had in mind, her partner was just as much of a loveable risk-taking idiot as his own.


	5. CONSEQUENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky pulls the trigger.

Eight months later the Avenger’s Alpha Omega initiative was ready, or as Bucky thought of it, Project Rebirth II. It had been a long few months with all of them doing their damnedest to keep Steve safe in the meantime. Collectively they had dropped all their projects to work on this, Bucky would be forever indebted to this team.   
It was early morning, two weeks before Christmas. Bucky had decided to allow Steve to go for a final run before dosing him and beginning the conversion process. He knew Steve was gonna really miss this morning ritual and the running would be unfortunate collateral damage to his metamorphosis. 

Bucky was sipping his coffee and watching the sunrise through the floor to ceiling windows in their apartment. He was anxious and relieved to finally be getting on with this. The sooner it happened the sooner Steve would be safe. It felt like hours before he heard the elevator doors slide open and close and the sound of quick steps as Steve jogged across their apartment. He smiled as Steve’s arms slid around his waist. 

“Hi baby, did you have a good run?”

“Mmmm hmm, you can feel the snow in the air and the shop windows are all lit up for Christmas. It was quiet, good.” 

Bucky reached over to the counter and snagged a coffee cup from Manhattan Mocha and handed it to Steve. 

“Thanks Buck. I could use the warm up.”

The cup contained Steve’s favorite, an Americano. It was laced with Bailey’s Irish Cream, a vile of Omega Conversion Serum and a vial of what Bruce liked to call The Deep Sleep. It would have taken hours for the chemicals to affect a normal human being, but Steve had never been normal. 

A few minutes later they were curled up on the sofa together. Steve’s head was in his lap when his hands quickly moved to his abdomen and he curled into a ball. “Buck, I don’t feel so good.” 

Bucky ran a hand over Steve’s side, sliding his fingers over the hard angles and muscles. The truth was, he wouldn’t miss this body. “Then we’d better get you down to medical doll.” Bucky swept Steve up in his arms, bridal style. Steve made a small noise of protest as they headed for the door.

“Buck, I can walk.” Despite his words he groaned and curled up tighter in his lover’s arms. “Ugh, still hate feeling sick.”

“I know baby.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead and Steve closed his eyes as another round of painful cramps made him whimper. 

“This doesn’t feel like food poisoning.”

The elevator doors opened, and Bucky stepped inside. “That’s because it’s not, honey.” He gazed down at Steve who was looking up at him, questioning.

“Consequences Steve.”

“James… Oh my God Bucky, what have you done? Is this some kind of joke?”

Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Taken care of you baby, like always,” he whispered.


	6. STEVE ROGERS BODY MODIFICATION – ROUND TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up to the consequences of his actions and learns what Bucky's idea of a rescue looks like.

Seven days later Steve regained consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and looked around the room, it took a moment for it to come into focus. He found Bucky right beside his bed, hand laced with his own.

“Hi beautiful.” Bucky gave his hand a squeeze.

“Buck?”

“You’re ok.”

Steve nodded, easily accepting him at his word.

“How are you feeling love?”

“Really strange and sore, but…not hurting so much.”

“That’s good pet. The procedure went exactly as planned.”

“Procedure?”

Bucky stood from his chair and moved over to sit on the bed next to Steve. “Mhmm.” He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, to sooth him.

“What are you talking about? What procedure?” Steve was still groggy and wasn’t a hundred percent sure he wasn’t dreaming. His throat was so dry his voice was cracking. 

Bucky picked up a small cup of ice chips and pressed a few pieces to his lips. Steve gratefully accepted them.

“Do you remember me telling you about the Alpha Omega program love? How I’m an Alpha?”

Steve nodded. “Yah, yah makes you more aggressive a bit of asshole at times. You have a..period or a Rut and that weird knot in your dick but you can control that. It’s kind of fun.”

“That’s right, that’s good Stevie. You’re doing real good. Remember when I told you I was going to have to fix things, help keep you from being so reckless all the time? That there were going to have to be consequences for your actions?”

Steve was suddenly acutely alert and tried to sit up. “What’s going on Bucky?” 

Bucky pressed his hands to Steve’s chest to keep him in place. “Easy sweetheart.”

Steve allowed himself to be pushed back down to the mattress as the room spun.

“I’ve made you into my Omega,” Bucky responded softly.

“I don’t remember…”

“It’s your new gender assignment. You’ve gone through the conversion process. You’re still a man like me, but you will have what they call a Heat once a month. It will make you feel a deep, uncontrollable urge to have sex with me during that time.”

“Well that’s not…so terrible. I mean, it’s kind of like that now anyways. But there’s more isn’t there?” Steve peered up at Bucky, uncertainly, clearly suspicious.

“Yes, my love, there is. The Omega conversion altered your body and your chemistry. All of this took place so that as an Omega, you can, we can finally make our dreams a reality. You’re a carrier, you’re going to be a mother.”

Steve tried to sit up again, but Bucky easily restrained him, and it was at that moment that Steve realized Bucky’s hands seemed too large on his chest.

“What?!”

“Easy honey, you’re still healing.” 

“James, how could you? What have you done to me?! How could the team allow you to do this? Did you find a way to remove the serum!!?” Steve looked up at the love of his life as feelings of fear, shock and betrayal flickered in his eyes and on his now softer face. 

“How could we? How could we not?” Bucky responded more tersely than he intended. He had to pause to get ahold of his emotions, being around an Omega activated his inner Alpha making him quicker to temper and more aggressive than normal. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath to clear his mind. Calmer, he started again. 

“Because we all love you punk. We want you to live and be happy and we couldn’t stop you from making crazy, dangerous choices that were putting your life and others at constant risk. I know this feels extreme and truthfully it is, but it’s not anything more than what you chose to do with Erskine. The only difference is our purpose. Ours is to bring you peace and happiness and to give you back the life you’ve earned. To allow you, us, to finally retire.”

Bucky bent and brushed his lips against Steve’s forehead. Deliberately getting closer so the newly minted Omega would get a direct whiff of his calming, Alpha scent.  
“No, babe we didn’t remove the serum, but it has been altered to make room for the necessary changes. You should know that other options were considered, other options like locking you up in a secured mental facility and getting you into mandatory therapy and on drugs to treat your depression and PTSD. I thought about all of that but I, we think they would have been futile and only ended in further misery for you and for us. No one thought you would submit to that course of action. This is the only solution that made any sense to me as far out as it may seem. I love you Steve and I’m doing my best for you and for us. You’ve always trusted me, please trust me now.”

Steve turned his face against Bucky’s thigh, his shoulders shook as he began to sob, he was scared and ashamed that he had taken things so far that his lover and his family had felt the need to do something like this. God, he felt so emotional, in a way he couldn’t remember feeling for a long time. It felt like losing Bucky and finding him again. 

“You’re gonna be ok Stevie, so much better than ok.” Bucky reassured. This was the first time Steve had openly cried without severe physical pain being involved since they’d been back together in this century. He thought it was a good sign. “You might be feeling more emotional than normal because you’ve had an influx of new hormones and have a great deal more estrogen in your body doll.”

“Bucky,” Steve choked and his cheeks bloomed crimson, he was so embarrassed, so humiliated. Everyone had thought he was a hero and brave for subjecting himself to Dr. Erskine’s experiments and what he did in the war. Now it turned out that the people he thought most respected him actually found him so irresponsible that they’d figured out a way to alter Dr. Erskine’s work. They’d taken at least some of it away from him, the people he thought of as his family, his team and his beloved partner. The people who were supposed to have his back….and they did, didn’t they? This was his own fault and he knew it.

“Just rest sweetheart. I’m right here and you’ve still got some healing to do.”

Steve sobbed himself back to sleep as Bucky stroked his back.

Bruce’s voice came quietly over the speaker in the room. “Steve’s scans are all fine James. His uterus, birth canal and vagina are fully formed, his hormone levels are still high but are beginning to even out. Everything’s progressing just as expected. His stress levels are still higher than I’d like to see but he is right on target. Don’t forget to use your pheromones to calm him.”

“Perfect. Thank you for this Bruce and I won’t. Thank you for everything.” Bucky leaned down and kissed and pressed Steve’s face into his neck, softly speaking to him as he did. “We’re gonna be so happy, just you wait and see,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to see you swollen with our children. You’re gonna be such a good mom. You’re gonna be so content, for the first time in a long time, maybe since Brooklyn. We both are beautiful. No more fighting sweetheart. We’re almost done, we’re so close to the end of the line.” Bucky stretched out on the bed with Steve and drew him into his arms. As he began to relax he was startled when his chest began to rumble, it was the closest he’d come to a full-blown purr in years.


	7. ADJUSTMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees his new body for the first time and learns about his place as Bucky's Omega.

Another seven days passed and found Steve was standing clad in just a fluffy white bathrobe in front of a full-length mirror, trying to gather the courage to open his robe and really look at his new body. He wasn’t ready for this, to witness yet another round of profound physical changes. He knew they were going to be dramatic, that he could tell just from the drop in his height.

“Let’s have a look Stevie,” Bucky’s voice came from behind him as he entered the room. He dropped a bag on the bed and walked up behind Steve. The sound of Bucky’s voice combined with his scent made Steve’s insides twist. It also made him want to fall to his knees and worship the man. Bucky’d always had a hell of an affect on him but now, now it was overwhelming and uncontrollable. The way he smelled, like an ocean wind blowing through pine trees with a touch of caramel and coffee, it was too much and not enough. 

“Bucky,” Steve rasped. His hand moved to his heart as it began to race in his chest. Slowly, Steve began to obey, the truth was he wasn’t sure he could do otherwise. Hesitantly, he opened his robe and paled at the site in the mirror. His once perfect abs had vanished, along with all his body hair, accept for what was on the top of his head. He brushed his fingertips along his jaw, where his full, manly beard used to be.

“I’ll miss the beard a bit. It was a good look for you, for the old you,” Bucky commented as his eyes roamed hungrily over Steve’s newly rearranged body. His once firm pecks had softened and were decidedly larger, they were breast like and obviously designed to produce milk and suckle their children. 

Steve’s mouth moved as he struggled to get words out. “I need a bra.” 

Bucky nodded, “We’ll get you some soft, pretty ones.” 

Steve covered his face with his hands for a minute as he tried to gather himself. Then he pivoted on his heel and turned sideways. He found that his hips were wider than his shoulders, it was as if his proportions had flipped and he was bottom heavy now, narrow at the top and wider all the way down to his thighs. He had curves.   
The changes he felt were the most dramatic though were to his belly, which, well he had one now, his height, his dick and Jesus, Mother Mary and Joseph, his vagina. Steve was accustomed to body dysmorphia, but this was seriously getting out of hand. He glanced up in the mirror to meet Bucky’s eyes. Steve was mortified and simultaneously angry as hell, at himself and everyone he loved. Just as his temper began to flare Bucky released his calming Alpha pheromones into the small room. Steve didn’t stand a chance.

Bucky beamed at him. “Beautiful.”

Steve huffed. “You stole my perfect body. Now, I look more like the Venus of Willendorf than the Venus De Milo and what the fuck happened here?” Steve gestured vaguely toward his junk.

“Language Steven,” Bucky admonished, amused. “How else do you expect to birth our children? You needed a vagina. You have nothing to worry about, your cock still works the same as before, now you just have the opportunity for extra pleasure. It’s moved a bit so that it’s not in the way when you give birth honey, that’s all.”

Steve turned and pressed himself roughly into Bucky’s waiting arms, the action was almost combative. This part, he liked, loved actually. Feeling smaller than James again, protected by him. His head fitting under James head, in the crook of his neck. That’s the one thing that felt right, felt good and his scent calmed him. Steve swallowed, his body rigid in Bucky’s arms. 

“That’s all, he says.” Steve shook his head against Bucky’s shoulder. “This is all so hard. How could you Bucky? Honestly, how could you do this to me?” His voice came out as a half sob.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. “Baby, you know why. This was the only way I could see to save you. You said it yourself, “We can’t stop until we die.” I promise, once our pups are growing inside of this beautiful new body, this is all gonna be worth it, you’re gonna know, gonna see, this was the right choice.”

Steve pulled back, frowning and took a deep breath. “Why do you call them pups?” He looked up at his boyfriend, his hand resting on his new, softer abdomen.

Bucky gave a casual shrug. “That’s what Omega’s babies were called, not sure why.” That was a lie, but he was still easing Steve into his new body and new reality. They were called pups in part because like a dog he could and most likely would carry and birth, full litters of multiples. Steve wasn’t ready for that news.

“I want to see. I want to look at the files on this program.” Steve looked at Bucky with steely determination in his eyes.

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea for you right now doll.”

Steve huffed. “It’s my body, despite what you’ve done to it. I deserve to know.”

“Do you still trust me Stevie?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Mostly, even after this.” He gestured to his body. “Not that you deserve it and God only knows why.”

“Then trust me that all the information at once is too much for you right now beautiful. You’re more delicate now, more emotional than you used to be and stress isn’t good for you. I promise you’ll know everything in time. Not that there’s much more to know, but your body is under too much stress right now as it is. So, I’ll inform you as things come up and eventually I will show you the files. When the time is right.”

“You mean once you’ve knocked me up and I can’t do anything about it.” Steve looked down at his hand on his belly. He kept trying to imagine himself fatter with children but couldn’t quite wrap his head around that image. Bucky was going to impregnate him, it was only a matter of time. The thought made his entire body clench with unfamiliar need and desire. An ache began deep inside him, a need to fill a hollowness that had never been in him before.

“Don’t be silly Steven. You already can’t do anything about it.” Bucky reprimanded and had the audacity to smirk. “There’s no reversing this. Just like your serum. It’s still in you. Still healing you faster, giving you extra strength, but there’s no removing it. No going back now.”

Steve folded his arms and stomped his foot. “I’m not your God Damn prisoner Bucky. I’m Captain America and I demand you show me the files right now!” He yelled. When he finished Steve immediately unfolded his arms, surprised by his own childlike temper tantrum.

Bucky raised a reproachful eyebrow. “All those hormones are wreaking havoc with your emotions, huh baby?”

“Fuck you James! I’m not stupid, don’t you dare condescend to me.”

Bucky moved like lightning, grabbing Steve by the scruff of the neck he used his full Alpha presence on him for the first time and growled low and threatening deep in his throat.

Steve immediately dropped to his knees as the overwhelming urge to submit hit him like a truck and made him whine and whimper in a way he didn’t know his body was capable of, maybe hadn’t been capable of before. Steve trembled on his knees for a couple of minutes before finally scrubbing a hand through his hair and shaking his head to clear it. He was simultaneously aroused and nervous. His pheromones permeated the room and communicated his distress to Bucky.

“Jesus, what is this Bucky? What’s happening to me?”

“I’ll be patient, but when it comes to you Steven Grant Rogers, I’m in charge now. I’m not just your dominant in the bedroom anymore. I’m your Alpha and that means all the decisions are mine to make. You are my Omega. You proved time after time that you couldn’t be trusted to care for your own life, so now it’s mine to care for 24/7.” 

Bucky crouched, placed a finger under Steve’s chin and brought his head up so he could look into his eyes. It wasn’t the right time yet to help him realize he was no longer Captain America, would never be Captain America again, but that day would have to come soon. “Say you understand Steve.”

“I understand Alpha,” Steve bowed his head in submission and Bucky’s body shuddered with satisfaction. He stroked Steve’s head tenderly.

“Good boy Steven.”

Steve’s body trembled at the praise.

“Now stand up.”

He scrambled to obey, his body obeying before his mind had even caught up with the order as Bucky walked back over to the bed and opened the bag he’d carried in earlier. He pulled out a large black box, sat it down and opened it. From within he removed a large leather collar. He carried it over and showed it to Steve. 

Steve’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he got a good look at what in Bucky’s hands. A collar, in the colors of his shield, blue with silver white letter and red trim. His started breathing faster as the words sunk in. “Property of Sgt. James B Barnes.” 

“Vibranium, built in tracker, only opens with my biological markers. Now bow your head.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasped. “Please…”

Bucky waited, his gaze unwavering as he met Steve’s eyes. 

“I know baby. I know the battle going on inside you right now. The side of you that is fighting this and the side of you that desperately wants it. You’ll get there in a moment. To the realization that the part of you that is fighting it, that thinks you have to, it’s already lost. The part of you that craves it, desperately needs it, it’s that sides turn to win.”

Steve’s body was shaking with effort and it took a few minutes, with them standing there just watching one another before he could do it, give in. He took a few steps toward Bucky so that he was standing close. All of the tension ran out of his body the moment he bowed his head, in fact it was so much that he began to sway on his feet and Bucky had to reach out and study him.

“My perfect boy, my beautiful Omega,” he stroked Steve’s hair to sooth him for a moment and once he was steady on his feet he let go so that he could fasten the thick collar around his neck. The click of the clasp elicited an unexpected moan from Steve’s lips.

Clasping Steve’s face with both hands he drew him up into a soft, deep kiss that they both lost themselves in. It took everything in Bucky to pull back and not take Steve further, but his body wasn’t ready for that yet. It was too soon, so he pulled back and moved back to the bed. Reaching into the bag again, he drew out a matching leash.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered.

“Shhh.” He hooked the leash into the collar’s O ring and to bother of their surprises Steve fell to his knees at Bucky’s feet.

“Steve…”

“I…this is where I want to be, need to be.” Steve pressed his body against Bucky’s legs. Bucky reached down and petted Steve’s hair. “That’s ok, you’re my good boy, my perfect boy Stevie.” He watched as Steve’s hips started to rut against the air and he reached to touch himself. Bucky gave a small tug on the leash. “No Steve. No touching yourself, unless I say so.”

A strangled, desperate noise came out of his Omega. Bucky grinned as he reached down and pulled Steve back up to stand. He glanced at his Omega’s cock all hard and purple and proud against his belly. “Stand still honey. I’m going to scent you. I need you to smell like me, it’s an Alpha thing.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. “Yes sir.” Bucky stepped into Steve’s space and began to rub his face along his jaw and neck, all over his chest and even up and down his cock. He paused for a brief tease as he couldn’t resist, his tongue flicked out and tasted the precum. Steve’s hips thrust, uncontrolled and Bucky chuckled. “Now spread your legs.” 

Obediently, Steve did. He couldn’t possibly have anticipated this moment where Bucky dropped to his knees and shoved his face between his legs. When his tongue lathed against Steve’s new lips and delved ever so lightly into his cunt, Steve came crying out. Bucky would have stayed to clean up his mess but he had to catch Steve as his legs went out from under him.

“Easy baby,” Bucky grinned as he brought his trembling Omega down onto his lap. 

“I smell you everywhere,” Steve gasped.

“That’s right pet and if you want you can scent me too. It won’t matter to anyone other than me or another of our gender but, God does it feel good.”

Pressing his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck Steve groaned and when his tongue flicked out and he lapped at Bucky’s mating gland, Bucky moaned in response.

Steve continued to scent him until his stomach growled loudly, causing Bucky to frown.

“Bruce, Steve’s hungry again.”

“I think we should probably get him started on solids. He’s down about twenty-five pounds from the procedure and has lost some muscle mass. His weight and shape redistributed more than we counted on. His appetite coming back is a good thing. Let’s start him on soft proteins, I’ll send something in."

“Bruce! Bruce you have to help me!” Steve looked up at the ceiling and begged, from Bucky’s lap, he couldn’t help himself.

The speaker flicked on again. “I already am Steve, we all are,” Bruce answered gently.

Bucky smacked Steve’s thigh sharply, turned his head and bit the back of his neck like he was a misbehaving puppy.

Mewling, Steve closed his eyes. Bucky wasn’t wrong about any of it, and he knew it. He just never thought he would do something about it. God, he should have known better.

“I’m not gonna grow a tail or anything am I?” Bucky release his neck to laugh.

All of Steve’s usual need to fight, to turn this into a bigger argument faded as quickly as it had arrived.

“Probably not.” Bucky squeezed Steve in the confines of his arms, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bruce came over the speaker. “No worries Steve. It looks like they worked that problem out years ago.” 

Steve’s big blue eyes widened comically. 

“You’d look cute with a tail but nah baby.” Steve relaxed marginally and moved further into Bucky’s arms, he was worn out.


	8. BREEDERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out that Steve has become his ideal Omega. Steve can't stop eating and Bucky couldn't be happier.

Three weeks later Steve’s appetite had more than returned, it had doubled. He was now eating nonstop. In fact, he was eating so much that they were supplementing his enormous diet with IV feedings and it still didn’t seem to be enough. He’d regained the twenty-five pounds he’d lost and put on an additional twenty. At the rate he was going, it would end up being a lot more. 

Bucky walked into Steve’s quarters in the lab and dropped bags that contained the entire menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant, The Happy Dragon. He’d left his leash on and him tied to a table leg. Steve had gone from resisting the leash to needing it to feel safe.

Steve was currently leaned back in his chair, devouring burgers from the cafeteria. His new belly was only a little swollen, apparently the new weight was all going to his hips, breasts and butt. He hadn’t lost any additional muscle mass, was still strong as hell but he was rapidly gaining fat. Bucky wondered if the serum was fighting the new genes that clearly wanted him to put on weight.

“Oh, thank God.” Steve groaned and reached for the bags. “I’m just so damn hungry Bucky.” He proceeded to remove food containers and go through them, doing his best impression of a hoover vacuum. Bucky reached out massaging Steve’s barely developed belly. Steve responded by making a pleased humming noise. 

“Bruce, any news?” Bucky inquired.

“Bruce had to get some sleep, this is Dr. Jemma Simmons and yes Sergeant Barnes, I do believe we have some news on this front, but perhaps it would be best to debrief you in the records room?”

Bucky patted Steve’s belly and kissed the top of his head. “Back in a few babe.”

Steve merely grunted in response and kept shoveling in food.

Bucky stepped into the lab where he found Dr. Simmons, Dr. Cho and Dr. Fitz.

“You have news?”

Jemma nodded and glanced to Dr. Cho.

Bucky looked between the three and frowned, concerned. “Just how bad is it?”

“Well bad is a matter of perspective.” Dr. Cho cocked her head to the side. “It isn’t anymore dangerous but, I do rather hope you like, larger partners.”

“What?” Bucky looked between the three.

“We’ve found that, well we believe Steve is presenting as the third gender type the video mentioned. An Omega subclass that occurs in less than 2% of all Omegas and only in those who appear to be particularly well designed to bear children.” Dr. Fritz explained.

“A subclass?” Bucky prompted.

“Yes, they called them Breeders.” Dr. Simmons went on to explain. “Their bodies adapted like sponges to being Omegas. They gained a surprising amount of extra pre-baby weight to support carrying multiples, rather like a bear stores fat for hibernation. Breeders were inclined to larger litters and some even developed extra breasts and nipples to support them. Omega averages were one to three pups per litter with four being on the rather large side. Breeders..” Jemma paused and shook her head slightly. “A large litter for a Breeder is six to ten pups and the Breeder’s maintained an average weight of somewhere between three to four hundred pounds to support those litters.”

Bucky sat down on a conveniently close stool, surprised. “You’re saying our first litter could easily yield half a dozen?” 

“Possibly, most likely two to four during the first pregnancy, with the high potential for larger litters each time you breed Steve. As a Breeder, Steve will need to be bred regularly. He won’t be able to stand not being pregnant, it will feel wrong to him and to you as his Sire. After a few years Steve will eventually strike a consistent average litter size.” Dr. Cho confirmed.

“Unlike normal Omegas, the pressing need to breed won’t diminish over time, possibly ever, in fact it could increase. We have detailed records on two Breeders you may wish to review. If we are correct his appetite will continue at this pace until he puts on a suitable amount of weight to carry his first large litter.” Dr. Simmons concluded.

“Steve’s going to get…”

“Fairly obese by societal standards.” Dr. Fitz supplied for Sergeant Barnes.

“Huh,” was all Bucky could manage.

“Are you ok Sergeant Barnes?” Dr. Simmons asked kindly.

Bucky nodded. “Yes. It’s excellent actually, ensures that any instincts or thought of going back to the fight will be quelled.”

“Oh yes, his mobility will be permanently limited, even with his superior strength. You will have to work with him to keep him active and mobile, later in his pregnancies he will most certainly end up bed bound. You do remember that his gestations will last much longer than an average female pregnancy, depending on the size of the litter?” Dr. Cho prompted.

Bucky nodded. “I do. Show me the pictures.”

Dr. Fritz handed Bucky the Breeder files. Inside he found pictures of three Breeders at various stages of pregnancy. At one point one of the males was so bloated and gravid with a litter that he was waddling down a hall with a cart under the weight of his belly to carry it. Bucky couldn’t help but imagine his Stevie that pregnant with their babies. Fuck, he was going to get to keep Steve pregnant for the rest of their lives. They were going to need a lot more help than originally anticipated. Baseball team, hell they were going to have an entire school full of their own kids.

“Steve’s a Breeder. Good. That’s the best possible outcome.” Bucky closed the file with a nod. “Thank you Doctors. Let’s make sure he gets all the food he wants and needs. Do you think the serum is fighting his weight gain?”

“We have considered that and are looking at ways of increasing his intake and fat production.” Dr. Fitz supplied.

Bucky thanked them again and headed back in to Steve’s room, to watch him gorge and grow and prepare his new body for their babies. He kicked back in a chair in the corner of the room and observed with a feeling of deep satisfaction as Steve made an absolute pig of himself. Steve was only vaguely aware that he could sense how pleased Bucky currently was with him.


	9. OMEGA STEVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't stop eating. Natasha is kind. Bucky reinforces Steve's new reality and educates him on what's coming.

Ten weeks after Steve had woken up from the Omega conversion procedure he was forty pounds heavier than he’d ever been at any other time in his life, he looked heavy and felt fat. His breasts were easily a D cup now and his ass was sizeable, he was having a difficult time looking at himself in the mirror. Even so he still couldn’t fill the bottomless pit his belly had become and he couldn’t stop trying. Bucky kept reassuring him that this was expected, normal even but it didn’t feel normal. He felt unattractive, even so that wasn’t stopping him from plowing through pizza number three of five when the phone rang.

“Jarvis, disable video.” Steve mumbled around a mouth full of meatlovers. When they’d returned him on lock down to Steve and Bucky’s apartment he’d been given restricted use of Jarvis and the internet. It burned that where once he had been the team leader with security access second only to Tony’s, he was now little more than Bucky’s prisoner and science experiment with the security access equivalent to that of a third grader. He couldn’t so much as make a phone call to anyone they hadn’t approved of. He’d tried. No communications in or out, he was locked in their apartment with no means of escape. Bucky’d gone so far as to remove all their weapons from the apartment. 

“Hello Steve. I wish you’d let me see you.” Came Natasha’s voice over the speakers. They’d already had the how could you do this after what was done to you conversation. Every one of his trusted teammates had the same response, they all thought he had been trying to kill himself. Privately he wondered if maybe he had been and hadn’t even realized it. They told him they loved him and would do anything to keep him safe. This was their answer, this was safety.

“Hi Natasha.”

“How are you doing today?”

“Hot and hungry.” Those were the first things that came to mind. He felt extremely warm at the moment. 

“Jarvis, turn down the air temperature in the apartment for Steve.”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff.”

Steve sat back in his chair, idly rubbing his belly, surprisingly his new weight didn’t seem to be gathering there and he rarely felt bloated.

“Let me come visit Steve….I miss you.”

“I’m not Steve anymore. I don’t know what I am.”

“Steve, you aren’t your body. Of all people, you should be aware of that.”

“You betrayed me Natasha, you all did.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I’ll apologize in person if you’ll allow it.”

“God, I’m sweating. Probably all the food but….ugh.”

“Jarvis has there been…”

“I’ve alerted Sergeant Barnes.”

“Nat?”

“It could be a sign that you’re about to experience your first Heat.”

Steve sighed. “That’s just great, must be why my skin is all itchy and my groin feels…tight.”

“I’m coming by until Yasha can be with you, you can try to throw me out.”

“Natasha. D…” Click. She’d hung up.

Three minutes later Jarvis announced her presence at the door. 

He didn’t want to see any of his former teammates, but he supposed it was inevitable. Bucky wouldn’t allow him to dodge them for much longer and Bucky was in charge of everything now, including and especially his body.

“Let her in. I guess.” 

Natasha walked in to find Steve sprawled in a recliner, surrounded by pizza boxes and two-liter bottles of soda. He looked… swollen and feverish. He was also still hooked up to an IV that was adding calories as he stuffed his face. His leash was tied to a ring in the floor. Steve didn’t bother to stop eating as she came to stand next to him.

To her credit, Natasha’s face didn’t give anything away but then again, she’d probably been studying him like the science project he’d become again anyways.

“Hello Steve.”

“What do you want Natasha? Come to see what you’ve done to me? Happy with my new body? It’s great isn’t it?” He asked sarcastically as he continued to shove pizza in his face.

“It’s different.” She shrugged with one shoulder. 

“Yah. It sure as hell is,” Steve replied bitterly.

“It’s good to see you Steve. I’ve missed you. We all have.” 

Steve huffed out a breath. He despised how earnest she sounded.

“Missed me so much you made sure you’d never work with me again.” He responded petulantly.

Natasha came to sit beside him in the chair that Bucky usually occupied.

“Steve. I was afraid that we’d never work together again because you’d have died. I kept having nightmares about it, about you jumping out of that plane and crashing into the ground or running into that building and burning alive in front of my eyes, about having to speak at your funeral and living with the guilt of what I could have done differently. I couldn’t take it anymore, none of us could. So, your new body? It’s beautiful, because it’s the one that you won’t run into battle with. So, you can keep being angry and blaming us or you can accept the truth, that you’re just as responsible for this as we are. We did what any good family would do, we intervened.”

Steve tossed his most recent pizza box back on the pile and took a swig of soda. He breathed in and out deeply, his belly felt so full that it made it hard to breathe but oddly, his it still wasn’t swollen. He felt like it should be. God he was getting big and he kept imagining his belly full of babies instead of food. That was coming, it was only a matter of time.

“I know you’re right.” He finally admitted. “It’s just so damn hard to accept.” His stomach picked exactly that moment to growl “I’m so tired of eating.” He confessed.  
“Let me help.” Natasha picked up the next full pizza box and perched on the edge of the recliner. Plucking a piece out she pressed it to Steve’s lips. He blushed prettily but opened his mouth and moaned around the bite of pizza, it tasted so good and he was so terribly hungry. Steve closed his eyes and just ate.  
When he opened them again all of the pizza was gone, as were the boxes and soda bottles along with Natasha. In her place was Bucky who was spoon feeding him from a five-gallon tub of Neapolitan ice cream. 

“Hi baby.”

“Bucky.” He murmured around the spoon.

“I’m glad you let Tasha in. She’s been very worried about you. All of the team is.”

Steve let out a grunt that could have meant anything in response. “Why’s it so hot in here Bucky?”

“Are you warm baby?” Bucky pressed his hand to Steve’s forehead.

“Steve’s temperature is elevated by five degrees,” Jarvis supplied.

He doesn’t call me Captain anymore.” Steve whispered.

“No, he doesn’t Stevie, we’ve been over this a hundred times. Now, why is that?” Bucky stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“Because I’m not Captain America anymore and… I, I never will be again.” Steve closed his eyes.

“That’s right honey. Good boy.” Bucky leaned in and kissed him gently. “Now, who is Captain America?”

“Sam.”

“Correct and why does Jarvis call you Steve?”

“Because I’m an Omega, you’re Omega and Omega’s are submissive.”

“That’s right and what are Omegas?”

“We are treasured breeders, nurturers, mothers and mates. We are not equals, we are not decision makers or fighters. We need protection and help.”

“What’s your new purpose Stevie?” 

“To bring life into the world and to serve my Alpha.”

“That’s right beautiful.” Bucky patted Steve’s thigh approvingly.

“Stevie, I think your Heat is starting.”

“And that excites you, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, baby it does. Do you know how good you smell? The whole apartment smells like you.” Bucky murmured as he nuzzled Steve’s neck. Steve felt his body shiver at the contact. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun you and I.” Bucky purred against Steve’s ear and Steve trembled.

“I need to take care of you like I need to breathe.” Bucky looked at his love, hoping to convey even half of what he felt for the man. “Now, I need to make sure you understand about the bonding and my Rut.”

Steve nodded. “You’ve explained it a hundred times. We bite each other, mated for life. We are anyways as I see it,” he replied, suddenly feeling shy. “Your Rut will be triggered by my Heat and we’re going to need each other and at the end, we’ll be mated.”

“And you understand that you’ll be even more compelled to obey me and I’ll have better access to and control over your emotions.”

Steve snorted, “I get it Buck and I already am compelled, honestly I don’t know how that instinct could get any stronger than it already is. I should have been listening more all along anyways.” Steve wrinkled his nose at the admission but then wiggled to sit up and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“Let’s get some rest while we can sweetheart.” Bucky watched Steve struggle up out of the chair. The new weight had him off kilter. He headed for the kitchen to put away the ice cream, then he followed Steve to the bedroom and watched his lover shuffle awkwardly towards the bed. He was looking forward more than he’d admit to Steve, to that shuffle becoming a full-blown baby induced waddle. He couldn’t wait to breed him and that time was so close now, he could taste it.

Bucky continued to look on as to his surprise Steve veered away from the bed towards the walk-in closet. He watched as Steve began pulling Bucky’s clothes out of drawers, occasionally rubbing his face along the fabric and burying his nose in it. Then he began piling all of the clothes on the bed in a circular formation. Next, he went to the bathroom for towels. It took Bucky a few minutes to realize that Steve was exhibiting nesting behavior. He waited until Steve was satisfied and watched as his mate crawled into the nest and rubbed his scent all over it. Eventually Steve settled and motioned Bucky forward.

“I’ll get you all the softest things for your nest baby. Promise.”

“Christ Bucky, what weird ass thing am I going to do next?”

Bucky gave his ass a smart smack. “I hear growing babies inside you is a bit strange.”

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered into his shoulder as need thrummed through his body.


	10. STEVE’S FIRST HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go through their first Heat and Rut cycle. Bucky continues to condition Steve as his Omega.

It was around three in the morning when Bucky heard it. Steve’s first needy moan. He wasn’t awake yet but Bucky’s body sure was. Steve’s scent hung thick in the air and oh my god, his first smell of slick in years almost made him cum in his sweats. They were laying in a puddle of it.

It was another ten minutes before Steve was fully awake and turning to Bucky, sweat dripping off his body and panting. He was just about to sit up when the first cramps hit.

“Son of a Bitch!” Steve doubled over and groaned. “BUCKY!”

Bucky’s hand shot out to sooth Steve and his touch alone eased the cramps. When they finally released, Steve looked up to Bucky with eyes big as saucers that were glowing, a ring of silver around his blue. Steve had come into his first full blown Heat.

“It’s gonna be ok Stevie. Your Alpha’s here. Just remember to follow your instincts.” Bucky reassured.

Steve closed his eyes again as a wave of heat passed through his body. He threw the covers off because they were unbearably hot. “Jarvis…can you…please can you lower the temperature?”

“Of course, Steve.”

The apartment temperature began to drop and Steve stood up to shuck his sweats. That’s when he felt it. They were drenched.”

“Bucky….I think, I think I wet myself.” Steve’s head shot up and he looked at his Alpha, panicked and embarrassed.

“No baby, that’s your slick.”

“Oh….Oh!”

Steve reached down and then around. Fluid was leaking out of him, it was slick in his hand like natural lube. He lifted his hands shocked and then covered his cheeks as he felt them flush with embarrassment.

“Remember what we talked about. This is your body preparing itself for me, getting itself ready to be bred.” Bucky stood and shrugged out of his own sweats. His cock was already at full attention and damn, tonight it seemed huge to Steve. Bucky stroked it a few times and watched his doll intently. It gave Steve the distinct feeling that he was prey.

“Like what you see baby? How’s it making you feel?”

“Empty.” Steve groaned. “So empty. Can’t stop eating, can’t stop drinking, can’t get enough in me to feel full. Help me Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Good.” Bucky growled. He wasn’t in a hurry. He wanted Steve desperate the first time he took his new body. Besides, Bucky could feel his Rut coming on and waiting for that would be better, it would up the chances of their getting pregnant the first time.

Bucky reached down beside the bed and uncapped a bottle of water. “Drink.”

Steve obeyed without thinking, in fact it was getting hard to string thoughts together.

“We’ve still got a little time. We could take a cool shower if you like?”

Steve shook his head no.

“Ok.” Hungry?”

Steve nodded and Bucky smiled.

“Steve, can you still speak?” 

Steve opened his mouth. “Yah…uh..thinking is ..”

“Getting hard. I know sweetheart. Let’s get you a snack.” Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s lower back and Steve sighed in relief, his touch felt so good, eased something inside of him.

In the kitchen Bucky drew Steve on to his lap and fed him by hand. A plate of fruit, cheese and deli turkey with water between bites. All the while murmuring small praises and peppering him with tender touches. When Steve was finished he leaned back against Bucky, content for the moment. Bucky wrapped his arms around him and they sat like that for the better part of an hour. They even dozed a little.

It was around five a.m. when Bucky began to feel the tell tale pull of his Rut. It was the first time in two decades that he couldn’t wait for it. He carried Steve back to bed and then waited a while longer as their bodies Heat call and Rut response synchronized.

Steve was putting off more and more pheromones, they were so strong that he could almost taste them and that slick smell made him want to devour Steve whole. He palmed himself through the sheets as he waited. It was getting harder by the minute not to wake Steve and mount him. There were things he still hadn’t told Steve. Thing’s Steve was about to experience firsthand, like seed addiction.

Just when he thought he couldn’t wait another second Steve came awake abruptly and wailed, “BUCKY!”

“Right here doll.”

Steve rolled over quickly and got up on his hands and knees. Then he spread his legs wide and keened as he rocked back and forth, instinctually presenting for his Alpha.

The site made Bucky groan. “Jesus Stevie, you’re so gorgeous like this. Such a good, fertile Omega, presenting for your Alpha. Tell me how it feels sweetheart.” Bucky ran his hand over Steve’s back and Steve started rutting against the air.

“Like…” Steve gasped as a fresh trail of slick ran down his thigh. All of his skin was flushed with heat and he was panting, like a true breeding bitch. “Never been so…so empty. I’m hollow, need to be filled, ants crawling under my skin. Need something, anything to fill me up!”

“Hmm anything huh, you sound so desperate my little Stevie.” 

Buck reached down and pulled a box of sex toys from beneath the bed. He tried a small dildo first. Sliding it along Steve’s anus. He took his time working it inside, stretching the delicate hole. All the while Steve made beautifully, indecent noises. Once the toy was fully seated, he began to work it in and out. Steve thrust his hips seeking relief. Relief he quickly figured out he wasn’t getting.

“Bucky! Bucky it’s not helping. Help me. Please, please!” He begged prettily.

“Of course, love.” Bucky’s voice was husky as he reached down for another toy, this time an average sized vibrator. He didn’t turn it on yet, instead choosing to bathe it in Steve’s slick. He couldn’t quite resist the temptation and leaned in, tasting the liquid and licking, which caused his partner to openly howl. 

“Easy pretty.” Bucky gently opened Steve’s new vagina with a single digit. Slowly sliding it in and out and gradually adding fingers until he was open enough for the vibrator. He watched as Steve’s new muscles clutched and held onto the toy as if they were eager for it. The orifice was hungry. “Oh baby, your new hole is so greedy.”  
It was the first time Steve had been touched there and it made him thrust hard and cry out as he sought relief. Bucky was taking his time with his boy, making sure he was fully open and prepped for his Alpha because once he took him, Bucky doubted his ability to control himself.

“Bucky.” Steve sobbed out as his hips stilled. “Not enough.”

“I know baby.” 

Steve reached for his cock, but Bucky’s hand caught his.

“Not without my permission,” Bucky spoke against Steve’s ear and smacked his ass hard.

“Alphaaa,” Steve whined and turned to look desperately at his partner whose eyes were now glowing with the same golden halo effect as his own. Bucky had achieved Rut.

Bucky grasped Steve by the chin and made him look up at him. “The only relief you get from now on is on my knot. You will never again take your relief without my permission, not even from your own hand and you aren’t allowed to touch yourself. You belong to me Steven Grant Rogers. You are mine alone, my property now and your body won’t let you come without my permission.”

Bucky closed his eyes as something primal twisted inside him, a need to claim and mark and possess. “Cinnamon, cranberries, sugar and vanilla. S’what you smell like Stevie. Cherry pie.”

Steve leaned into Bucky and sobbed incoherently, lost to his bodies demands and his partner’s words.

Bucky slid the vibrator out of Steve and pulled his hips toward him.

“Ready to take your Alpha’s cock sweetheart?” His voice was a deep growl, and he was so hard he throbbed.

“Please. Please. Please,” Steve chanted breathily.

Bucky still took his time working his way into Steve’s sweet, slicked heat. He held his hips firmly in his grasp as Steve tried to impale himself on his cock before he was ready. It was important, particularly this first time to ease into and break through Steve’s breeding channel. He had to make sure that when his knot popped it was in the birthing cradle so that all of his seed bathed Steve’s shiny new uterus and put as many babies in him the first time as possible. The truth was, Bucky wasn’t going to feel like they were safe until Steve was heavily pregnant. 

Bucky was moving so slowly that Steve felt like he was losing his mind. He struggled against him, desperately seeking more. 

“Good boy, that’s my good Omega.” Bucky soothed. “So hungry for his Alpha’s cock. Such a good little submissive for it. Now tell me Stevie, what do you need.”

“Your knot! I need your knot! Please Bucky!” He wailed.

Bucky began to move and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Alpha.”

“Pleassseee Alpha. Please I want you to fill me up, need it, need your knot.” Steve begged. He didn’t even know how he knew that was what he needed, but his body sure did.

Bucky rode Steve slowly until he felt his control begin to slip and his thrusts becoming harder and erratic. Eventually he loosened his grip on Steve’s hips and allowed Steve to move as he needed to. 

“What are you gonna do with my knot little one? IF I give it to you.”

Steve could barely form coherent thoughts. He knew Bucky was after something, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Anything Alpha. Anything! Still feel empty, please…please fill me up.”

Bucky reached down and ran his hand over Steve’s belly. “Fill this?”

“Yes!”

“With what Steve, what does my knot make?”

“I…I…don’t know. Just need to feel full.”

“Seed Omega. What will my seed make?”

“Babies.” Steve gasped.

“That’s right. Now ask me for what you really need pet.”

Steve turned to look at Bucky as he tried to form thoughts, breathing hard. He was vaguely aware that in this moment that he’d been reduced to an animal in heat. That his body knew what it needed, and Bucky was going to give it to him, was the only one that could. That had always been true, would always be true, only his Bucky his Alpha, could take care of him.

“Put a baby in me Alpha, please. I need your seed. Want it. Pleasssee,” he sobbed. Steve’s big blue eyes locked with Bucky’s sea gray and what fell out of his mouth next would drive Bucky over the edge. “Breed me Alpha.”

Bucky’s roar surprised them both almost as much as his utter loss of control as his inner animal took over. He thrust violently into Steve several times before yanking him back up against his chest as he adjusted their angle and buried himself as deeply as possible inside his Omega. They were both so close. The high-pitched mewling noise coming out of Steve was music to Bucky’s ears and he loved it so much that he began to purr deep in his chest. When his knot finally began to swell Bucky moaned against Steve’s neck, which Steve bared to him. He licked and mouthed at his swollen mating gland. Steve reached for his cock again, desperate for release, but Bucky caught his wrists in his hands, staying them. Steve wept and a litany of filthy begging fell from his lips. 

“Gonna give you so many pups Buck promise. I’ll get pregnant as many times as you want, let you knot and knock me up a dozen times. Please, please I need to cum. I’m so hard, it hurts. Please Alpha, your Omega’s gonna be so good for you, so obedient.”

“On my knot or not at all,” Bucky growled. Steve could only whine in protest. 

Bucky was barely hanging on to his own ability to think. He’d forgotten how easy it was for both Alpha and Omega to give themselves over to their respective Heats and Ruts. It was pure instinct that made him lean in and bite Steve’s neck. “Mine.” He growled as he finally sunk his teeth in to Steve’s mating gland to forge his part of their bond. Steve’s entire body convulsed violently, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Bucky’s saliva mingled with his blood and entered his system. As Bucky got a mouthful of Steve’s blood, his knot finally, fully popped breaching Steve’s birthing channel which made them cry out in harmony.

Steve lost consciousness as he came brutally hard in Bucky’s arms. As Bucky found his own release he pitched forward and barely caught himself with one arm as they collapsed down onto the mattress, his hips still making little shallow thrusts into Steve as his knot pulsed. His knot was bursting in a heartbeat like rhythm inside of Steve, coating his womb with his seed. Steve made small noises occasionally as Bucky’s cock continued to unload inside of him.

It was a full thirty minutes later that Steve came back to consciousness. “How much more Buck?” he asked hoarsely, his voice rung out. “I feel bloated.” 

Bucky stroked Steve’s belly. It was amazing considering all the food he’d been devouring that it hadn’t had this effect. It had taken his seed to stretch Steve’s belly so tight that he could actually see the skin struggling to give. Little red marks dotted his hips where it was pulling out to accommodate everything Bucky was filling him up with. He was so full he was finding it difficult to breathe and was forced to take shallow little breaths.

“Another thirty minutes I suspect.” 

“Oh Gods. I’ll explode.” Steve’s hands were splayed over his belly, rubbing.

"It’s just prep Stevie, getting you ready to carry our pups. It’s happening right now sweetheart. I’m filling you so full of seed that you’re gonna catch and be pregnant sometime tonight. Are you ready my pretty little breeding bitch?”

“Jesus Bucky!” Stevie wailed and came again in Bucky’s hand which had been squeezing and stroking his cock. 

“Gonna keep you knocked up and pregnant for the rest of your life Stevie. You’re a Breeder now. This is your sole purpose in life, to make and carry babies for us and to please your Alpha.”

Bucky nibbled at Steve’s neck and licked at their mating bite. He waited for Steve to come out of his post orgasmic haze. When Steve’s eyes fluttered open again he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Ok baby, it’s your turn.” Bucky bared his neck and pressed Steve’s mouth to it. Steve followed his guidance and bit down making Bucky’s knot unexpectedly swell again and them both cry out. It would be more like another full hour before Bucky’s knot would finally come down. When he slid out of Steve, Bucky was prepared and slid a plug in to each of his orifices to keep all of his seed inside of his mate’s body. Then he carefully helped Steve get as comfortable as possible. God how Bucky loved the fact that he already looked a little bit pregnant with all of his sperm distending him. 

It took a great deal of effort for Bucky to slip out of bed and retrieve a warm washcloth. He hated leaving Steve’s side for even a second. He cleaned them both up and got Steve to take a little water before climbing back into bed with him. Then he pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arms around Steve’s belly before falling into maybe the most sated sleep he’d had in sixty years. He was content in the knowledge that their next round of mating sex was probably just a few hours off.


	11. STEVE'S FIRST BREEDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Heat ends. Exhausted and compliant Bucky decides it's a good time for a little pet training.

Three days later Bucky woke up with Steve in his arms and his hands around Steve’s distended belly. Bucky grinned and glided his hands over the swell that he’d made. He easily looked four months along and Bucky couldn’t wait for their friends to see.

“Jarvis, how many days have we been mating?”

“That would be four Sir.”

Steve whimpered. “Everything’s so sore.”

“Whole sentences listen to you sounding coherent baby boy,” Bucky teased. “Four days isn’t very long for a Heat but from your scent and the coolness to your skin, I’d say it’s over.”

“Jarvis, page Bruce please.”

“James?”

“Hey Bruce. Steve’s Heat seems to be over early, my Rut along with it.” 

“When pregnancy occurs early in the Heat, they often do, end early that is, according to the files.”

“So, you think he’s caught?” Bucky didn’t hide the delight in his voice.

“Could be. We’ll know in a couple of weeks. Make sure he gets a lot of rest the next couple of days and keep him hydrated and well fed.”

“Ok Bruce.”

“You too Bucky, what you’ve both just experienced is physically and emotionally tremendously draining.”

“Ok doc will do and thank you.”

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling his mate and petting his Omega’s body. The bond was openly flowing between them now and he could feel his mate’s deep seeded contentment. This is what peace felt like, what they had been working so hard for. 

“Buck, we stink and we’re disgusting.” 

The sound of Bucky’s deep, rich laughter filled the room. “Sounds like you want a bath baby boy.”

“Yes please.”

“So polite,” Bucky grinned and slid out of bed, he dropped a peck on his cheek. “I’ll draw the water.”

Steve watched his mate go, damn he was beautiful. Steve took the opportunity to let his hands roam over his own body, a body he didn’t recognize anymore, a body that he felt like an alien in. He knew that eventually he’d grow accustomed to it but right now it was so strange. Even so, there was an undercurrent of contentment running through him that was new and highly addictive. Despite all the aches and pains he felt, good, whole. His hand strayed underneath his belly and he reached for his cock but stopped short, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself like that anymore. The mere thought made his gut twist and got him a little hard. This new reality…part of him hated it but the other part couldn’t get enough of it or his mate. He let his hand drop back to the bed and waited for Bucky to return.

A few minutes later Bucky came back to the bed with a bottle of orange Gatorade. He easily drew Steve up and pressed it to his lips. Steve drank the entire bottle.  
“God, I don’t know how it had anywhere to go.” He ran a hand over his belly to emphasize his point. Bucky just kissed his brow and drew him up into his arms. Then he carried him to the bath and sat him on the edge of the tub, so he could test the water. 

“Ok, temperature’s good, let’s get in.” 

“Uh Buck, could I take out the plugs for the bath? I’d like to be clean err everywhere?” Steve looked away embarrassed. 

“You’re adorable. Yes, that’s a good idea.” Bucky drew Steve to his feet. “Hands against the sink and spread your legs baby boy.”

Steve did as he was instructed. Bucky didn’t miss Steve’s shiver at the endearment and he just couldn’t resist, so he wiggled the anal plug a little making Steve groan in response and press his forehead against his forearm. “Buck, no please. I’m so sore….”

“Ok baby. You’ve done well, I’ll take it easy on you for now.” He slid the first plug out quickly and Steve’s body sagged with relief. Then he reached for the second. “What do you think of your new orifice now honey?”

“Well it feels…different than my anus. It’s hard to explain but God when you’re inside it’s…soooo good.” He whimpered as the second plug came out.

“Ok, in you go.”

Steve gingerly climbed into the vanilla scented suds and sighed happily as the warm water washed over his body. Bucky climbed in behind him, the water did feel good. Bucky couldn’t keep his hands off of Steve’s body, he’d always been attracted to him but now he was fucking irresistible and he both looked and smelled so God Damn fertile. He used the water and the soap, but his caresses became more persistent and he lingered a particularly long time over Steve’s new breasts. Soon Steve was moaning, and he was semi-hard again.

“Buck no, please. I need a break; my body needs a break. I can’t believe you’re ready to go again.”

Bucky leaned in and licked at Steve’s mating gland which made his hips thrust and a lovely needy noise come out of him. “But you’re so dirty Stevie and I have to get all of you clean, you did say you want to be clean everywhere.” Bucky slid his fingers into Steve’s cunt and began to work them in and out. Steve was so raw and worked up it only took a couple of thrusts before he was ready to cum. Bucky reached around with his other hand and began to stroke Steve’s cock. His pet writhed in his arms, desperate for release.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Need to cum Bucky, need it bad.”

“Then why don’t you Stevie?”

“Can’t..trying. So close.”

“What do you think’s holding you back? Hmm?”

Steve bit his lower lip and tried to think but all the sensation was overwhelming him. 

“I…I don’t know.”

“Ok well, I’ll just keep this up then.”

Soon Steve was sobbing and begging and frustrated.

“What’s wrong with me Bucky?” 

“Seems like you're forgetting something pet.” Bucky stilled his hands to give Steve a second to collect himself. 

Steve tilted his head to look up at Bucky. “Help me?” 

“Always. You’ve always liked obeying me, but sometimes you struggled with that. After the serum, more so. Now your body better understands it’s instinctual needs.”

“To obey you.”

“That’s right sweetheart. It remembers my commands, even when your brain has difficulty recalling them. One of your new rules is that you’re only allowed to cum or touch yourself with my permission.”

Steve blinked several times. “You mean…I literally can’t do it. My body won’t cum unless you tell it to?” 

“Mmmhmm.”

“Oh my God.” 

“Cum for me now Steve.”

Steve’s body seized in his arms and he made a small strangled noise as his body obeyed Bucky without a conscious thought to do so. He convulsed, and his hips thrust repeatedly until he was spent and sagged against him.

As he trembled against his Alpha tears slid down his face and he turned his head slightly into Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky reached up and stroked his hair tenderly.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“It’s so wrong. I …my free will, you’ve taken it away. I know…I want…I..I’m.”

“Take your time sweetheart.”

Steve was openly crying and trying to catch his breath. Bucky knew the exhaustion from the last few days was playing into his overwrought state.

“I should be furious, I am. I am, but with myself. I shouldn’t be this way, shouldn’t feel this way, shouldn’t want this.”

“What way is that Stevie, how do you feel?”

Steve pulled back to look at Bucky. “I’m so ashamed and embarrassed because, because I feel so fucking relieved. I don’t want to fight anymore Bucky. I’m so tired. I should be horrified that you did this to me and I am and at the same time I’m so comforted, so glad you’re in charge again Daddy.”

Bucky made a strangled noise at the endearment; one Steve hadn’t used since before the serum. He wrapped his arms around his boy. “Oh baby. I know. So many feelings about all of this, I understand. You saved me, now it’s my turn to save you. Just relax and let it happen. Now let’s get you out of here, you’re starting to prune."

A few minutes later they were out of the bath and dry. Bucky could see the truth in Steve’s words, his boy was exhausted and sated. It was a good time for a bit of training. He currently had him sitting on a stool in the bathroom where he had dried him off. Bucky walked out of the bathroom into the living area and stood on the plush throw rug.

“Ok baby. On your knees and heel.”

Steve sighed. “Really Buck. Do we have to? I’m so tired.”

“Heel.” Bucky snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him.

Steve dropped to his hands and knees and began awkwardly crawling over. 

“Present.”

He leaned down on his elbows and spread his legs. He couldn’t help but whimpered at the soreness as he did so.

“Good boy.” Bucky had Steve’s plugs in his hands and used lube to slick them up. “You look awfully empty there, baby. I know how much you like to be full. Do you want your plugs?” 

Steve groaned, “Oh yes please.”

“See Stevie, I always know just what you need.” Bucky worked both plugs in gently. “How does that feel doll?”

“Better, you’re right, it’s like I need to be full all the time, inside and out. That’s…new but it feels so good.”

“Well then, we’d better keep you full.” Bucky swatted Steve’s ass and Steve startled but just laughed in response.

“Ok pet, up on your knees.”

Steve slowly rose to his knees. He had to spread his legs, so his belly could rest beneath him.

“You’ve been such a good boy Steve.” Bucky walked into the bedroom to retrieve Steve’s leash and a few other items. When he came back he stood in front of his boy and held the items out so that he could see them. Steve bowed his head willingly so that his leash could be clicked into place. Then he held out his hands for rather odd-looking gloves that had not fingers and Bucky locked into place at his wrists. The he dropped to his knees beside Steve and guided him back on to his ass so that he could slide knee pads up his legs. Steve remained quiet as Buck slid a harness over his head and paused as Steve began to protest.

“I can’t. Bucky no come on. This is humiliating….I.” He was startled by the sharp smack to his cheek.

“That’s enough Steven. This is going to help you. Your only purpose now is to please me, and this pleases me. That’s all you need to know and focus on. If you struggle with this I can add a cock cage.” Bucky was rendering Steve virtually helpless and physically completely dependent on him. There were no more safe words, he was truly Bucky’s property and Bucky had done absolutely everything he’d said he would. Steve licked his lips and nodded, opening his mouth to accept the dog bone gag.

Bucky stood and began to move toward the kitchen, he didn’t look back. “Heel bitch.” 

Steve whined like the puppy behind his gag and slowly got onto all fours, following with his head down. He wasn’t sure what was worse, how degrading this was or the fact that part of him actually liked it. Once in the kitchen Bucky tied his leash to a drawer handle and pointed to the area rug Steve was seated on.

“Down boy.” 

Steve struggled for a long minute, clearly wanting to disobey but unable to. He finally lowered himself onto the area rug. 

“Get comfortable, this is going to take a few minutes.” Bucky proceeded to cook breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, the works. As he busied himself in the kitchen Steve’s belly growled loudly. Bucky chuckled and walked over to Steve and squatted down. He ran a hand over Steve’s bloat and petted him just as he would a dog. 

“Gotta keep this monster full, huh boy? Hungy?”

Steve nodded meekly.

“I know baby, we’ll eat in a minute.” Bucky patted his head and returned to cooking. Fifteen minutes later Bucky sat breakfast on the table. He untied Steve and drew him over to the table. Steve started to struggle to stand to get into a chair but Bucky tugged on his leash. 

“Uh uh. Your place is on your knees, at my side.”

Steve bit down on his gag but remained seated as Bucky sat at the table, looped his leash around his chair handle and began to eat. As he did he picked up his tablet to catch up on the news. Occasionally he’d reach down and stroke Steve’s head. All the while Steve’s belly started making louder and louder noises of protest. 

“I know baby.” Bucky reached down and patted his belly. “It’s demanding, isn’t it?”

Steve whined and shifted a bit on his knees so he could rub himself against Bucky’s legs.

Bucky stroked Steve’s head. “Good boy.”

Finally, he unsnapped the gag and pulled it from Steve’s mouth. “You are not to speak.” Then he picked up a piece of bacon and offered it to him. Steve demurely took it from his hand and tried to figure out how to chew it without the use of his hands while Bucky looked on.

Breakfast went on like that, with Bucky reading and feeding Steve bits and pieces by hand until he’d finished his breakfast. The amount of food Steve had been given wasn’t nearly enough to sate Steve’s appetites. Bucky stood to clear his dishes and sat them in the sink, then he pulled down four large cans from the cupboard labeled, Steve. Steve followed Bucky’s movements as he used a can opener to open the cans and then pulled a large dog bowl from the cupboard and dumped the contents in. He then proceeded to heat the bowl in the microwave before sitting it in front of Steve.

“This is Bruce’s specially formulated Steve food. Extra protein, prenatal vitamins and all kinds of good things in it. Eat up baby.” 

Steve sniffed the bowl and to his surprise the food actually smelled delicious, it looked kind of like hamburger. He was too hungry to do anything other than eat, despite how humiliating this was and how clearly it was supposed to make him feel like he was eating dog food. Worse of all was the fact that something about all of this turned him on and he couldn’t hide that fact from Bucky. 

Bucky stroked his hair as he dug in. “That’s my good boy.” His praise did things to Steve. He groaned in response and his body trembled lightly with pleasure which made Bucky grin. “So responsive these days my pet,” he beamed down at him as Steve looked up with a messy face and blushed.

Chuckling, he stood and returned to the sink to do the dishes. By the time he was done Steve was licking the bowl clean. He picked up the bowl to wash it and replaced it with a bowl of water. After the food bowl was clean he leaned against the sink and watched Steve who was focused on trying to figure out how to drink from the bowl. He was so busy at it that Bucky knew he wasn’t thinking about anything else, which was the plan. To keep him occupied so that his thoughts didn’t stray to work, war or other pursuits that he could no longer engage in and to help him remember what it was like to be totally reliant on him for everything. 

Bucky figured he’d keep Steve like this for the next forty-eight hours while he was at his most pliant. He wanted to help Steve find subspace. Wetting a clean dish rag, he returned to Steve and dropped down to a crouch. Steve looked up at him with those wide blue trusting eyes of his and Bucky proceeded to clean his face. Finished, he stood and tossed the dishcloth in the sink and took Steve’s leash in hand. Then he led Steve back to the living room and the center of the room. 

“Stay.”

Steve obeyed without comment this time and simply watched his mate walk over to the set of drawers where they kept their tools and pull out a tape measure.

“Do you feel full baby?”

Steve shook his head no.

“Good boy Stevie.” Bucky praised enthusiastically. “Well that just won’t do for my poor puppy who needs to be full all the time, it’s my duty to keep you stuffed, bursting to the gills.” Bucky walked over, leaned down and patted Steve’s belly and then began to rub it. Steve groaned with pleasure. Bucky bent further and kissed it. “Have to stretch you as much as possible, get you ready to carry our pups.”

Bucky returned to the kitchen and Steve listened as he worked. He heard the blender going and it seemed to take forever, in fact his eyes were closing and soon he was curled up on the floor.

“Ah poor Stevie, so wiped out,” Bucky murmured as he picked Steve up and relocated him to their bedroom. He deposited him gently on the bed and then went back to the kitchen to fetch the four-gallon jugs he’d mixed up. 

“Ok baby. Up against the headboard.” He sat the jugs down and opened the first one.

“This is weight gain shake, gotta help you grow.”

Steve looked at his mate so stunned that his mouth fell open.

“We need to make sure this is big enough to carry our babies, baby.” Bucky cupped Steve’s belly whose swell had gone down a bit since the previous evening, despite his recent feeding. Besides, tell me you’re not still hungry?”

Steve’s mouth moved as if to protest but his belly chose that precise moment to express its needs. Steve gave a half shrug and struggled to push himself up to a sitting position. Bucky helped prop him up against the pillows. 

“Ok, open up.” 

Steve did, and Bucky inserted a funnel and slowly began to pour. The first two gallons went down easy. By the third Steve was breathing heavily through his nose and was clearly struggling. Half way through Bucky sat the jug down and reached into the bedside drawer for a tub of cocoa butter. He dipped his fingers in and began massaging Steve’s belly.

“I’ll just help you digest a little sweetheart.” He had intentionally left the funnel in Steve’s mouth, so he couldn’t speak but it didn’t stop him from making little grunts and noises as Bucky’s hands worked. “The Doctor said that an Omega’s body wants to put on pre-baby weight to prepare it for carrying. That’s why you’ve been so hungry. You’re like my little baby bear getting ready to hibernate, only you’re getting ready to carry our offspring. Bucky finished with a light smack to Steve’s belly. 

“Ready baby?”

Steve groaned but nodded and the rest of the third gallon went into Steve’s belly. When he picked up the fourth jug Steve’s eyes widened, and he shook his head no.

“You can take it sweetheart. Want you to feel completely full just like you wanted. All of your orifices are filled right now.”

With one hand Bucky caressed Steve’s belly which truly looked ready to burst and with the other he slowly continued to pour. Eventually Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he just accepted the fact that he was going to explode. 

“Such a good little piglet Stevie.”

Bucky pulled the funnel out and sat on the bed beside Steve. He couldn’t stop running his hands over Steve’s belly. “By the way, the secret ingredient in your shakes is my seed. Did you know that I can impregnate you through any orifice?” 

Steve looked absolutely gobsmacked by that fact. 

“Look at you baby, so full, so perfectly stuffed.”

“Ok up. I want to measure and then you can get some sleep.”

Steve tried to obey, twice but he was well and truly pinned to the bed by his own belly. His struggle satisfied Bucky on a deep level. He finally intervened and picked up his heavier mate and took him back to the living room where he gently sat him down on all fours. 

“Stay baby.”

Steve did, and Bucky retrieved the measuring tape. He measured the distance from Steve’s belly to the floor first. “Can’t wait till this touches the floor,” he said with a pat to the distended globe. 

Steve’s eyes grew wide and he made a strangled noise. 

Bucky chuckled. “Of course, I want it stuffed with more than food. It needs babies.” He looped the tape measure around Steve’s hips, breasts and belly, measuring all of his body and finally his cock.

By the end Steve was leaning heavily against Bucky.

“Good puppy.”

“Oh, bite me,” Steve responded halfheartedly, forgetting himself for a moment. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

Bucky laughed and picked his boy back up. “Nap time.”

Four hours later Steve’s bladder woke him up. He began to gently disentangle himself from Bucky’s arms, but Bucky just tightened his grip. 

He whimpered behind the gag that Bucky had reattached. 

“Shhh.”

Steve tried to pull free but couldn’t maneuver his bloated body out Bucky’s arms. His noises became increasingly desperate as he writhed against Bucky. His mitten covered hands pawed at his mate’s chest uselessly.

Being the ornery son of a bitch that Bucky he was, he reached around and pressed on Steve’s bladder having guessed at the cause of Steve’s desperate pleas. In response Steve made a high-pitched, desperate whining noise and curled in on himself with wild eyes.

“Better get to crawling pet.”

Steve’s eyes became impossibly wide as Bucky rolled over and propped himself up with his elbow, amused. Steve scrambled and started to move his oddly weighted body off the bed. Bucky caught his elbow and helped Steve lower himself to the floor. Then his pet hastily crawled to their bathroom. Once at the toilet his head whipped between it and Bucky, unsure of how to proceed. Bucky loved every moment of it.

“You can get up.”

Steve worked to pull himself up, using his forearms and his elbows. Finally, he stood in front of the toilet, only to remember that his hands were useless. He figured he could work with that but made a strangled noise when he couldn’t quite reach with his heavily distended belly. He looked over to Bucky in desperation.

“Seems like you have two choices love. I can come help you or…women sit.”

Steve might as well have said, “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” as he turned and lowered himself on to the toilet, much to Bucky’s amusement. He peed for quite some time and when finished he realized he had other problems to work out. He pawed at the toilet paper and then shook his head in frustration. Bucky laughed as he slid off the bed.

Bucky was halfway to the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks and sucked in a deep breath. He heard Steve’s voice as clearly as if he was speaking but he was sitting in front of him still gagged.

“This is humiliating and not necessary Bucky. I get it already, I’m dependent on you to provide and take care of ALL of my needs, literally, and you’re doing a great job. Do we really have to go here?”

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head and pulled the toilet paper off the roll.

“Up.”

Steve hung his head and stood, so embarrassed he couldn’t even look at Bucky.

Bucky gave him a swat on his ass when he was done cleaning him. Steve slowly lowered himself to the ground and crawled back toward the bed. Bucky found it interesting that he didn’t even have to tell him to crawl. He watched as he washed his hands. Steve came to a stop at the bed and obediently waited and God if that site didn’t do things to him.

Bucky walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, he turned Steve’s body to face his and drew him forward so that he was seated between his legs. Then he cupped Steve’s face. “Do you know how much I love you? Your physical form doesn’t matter, though this new one has some definite perks. I’ve always loved you, from the first day we met, and I will love you till the day we die beautiful and I love how easily you’re adjusting to our new/old paradigm.”

Steve turned his cheek to Bucky’s palm. “Bucky,” he sighed contently.

Again, it was as if they were having a normal conversation, Steve’s voice was so clear. Bucky knew it had to be their bond but he’d neither heard nor read anything about clear telepathy between bonded pairs. 

“Tell me doll face, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?”

“Anything?” Steve looked up at him, all wide eyed and docile.

“Yes, anything even if what you want the most is your old body back or the shield.”

“That would disappoint you.”

Bucky ran his thumb over Steve’s cheek.

“Maybe a little but I need to know the truth. What would make you happiest love?”

Steve closed his eyes and thought about the question. What did he want? This new body was crazy and so sensitive, and it might just be carrying their unborn child but he felt closer to Bucky now than he had since Brooklyn. He couldn’t remember the last time before his change that he’d gone more than a week and not been in a fight, now it had been weeks and he was…relieved. He missed the Avengers, the team but he didn’t miss the fight at all and he didn’t want to go back to it. He also didn’t miss the extreme stress and the way the world depended on him 24/7. He wanted more of this, this relearned intimacy between them. It was startling, to realize that he didn’t want to undo it all and pick up the shield again. It wasn’t what he wanted at all. He loved feeling wanted and protected and cherished and he liked the idea that he could be making life instead of taking it. He owed more than a few lives to the world.

“You and our babies. That’s all I want Bucky.” Steve’s mitten covered hands came to rest on his swollen belly and he leaned in to his partner.

“Not the shield?”

Steve shook his head no. “I may fight this at times, submission doesn’t always come easy to me even though I need it, but…” Steve shook his head. “Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.”

Bucky removed the gag and dropped a kiss to Steve’s lips. “God how I love you Stevie.” Bucky drew him back up into bed and they curled up and went back to sleep. Two hours later it was Steve’s belly that woke him up which made Bucky laugh. “Seems like our lives are gonna revolve around this love.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s slightly less swollen belly as it growled loudly, feelings of embarrassment washed through the bond. Bucky tilted Steve’s head up and kissed him deeply. “Works for me honey.” 

Bucky slid out of bed and strutted in to the kitchen. “We better get that monster fed.” Steve couldn’t help but smile. Yah, he still felt like an ungainly science experiment, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Bucky this happy or felt happy himself. Steve sat up slowly in bed and swung his legs over the side. He felt like a water balloon, his belly was so full and yet hungry. He slid down to the floor and followed Bucky into the kitchen where he moved to Bucky’s side and leaned against his legs as he worked.

“What ya thinking Stevie?”

“I’m wondering just how big you’re gonna make me.”

Bucky grinned. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see, but definitely bigger.”

“Jesus Buck.” Steve ran his covered hands over his swollen belly. “How am I still so big? How much seed did you unload in me? Is this an Alpha thing, all the extra sperm?”

Bucky reached down and twisted the plug in Steve’s anus causing him to yelp. “It is, and I sealed buckets of my seed inside you baby. Not sure how long it will take you to absorb it all, but you’ll still stay plugged until this watermelon deflates on its own.” Bucky thumped Steve’s belly like it was a ripe piece of fruit. Steve turned and pressed his face into Bucky’s calf, embarrassed. 

“Aww it’s ok gorgeous, I love you like this and you’re lucky, if I weren’t trying to knock you up I’d have bent you over the bed and be taking you again right now. You’d probably starve to death,” Bucky teased.

“Probably still will. You’re burning something.”

Bucky laughed and turned down the heat on the stove.

"You never could cook worth a damn. How could you not have gotten better at this in seventy some odd years?” Steve teased.

Bucky’d had to scrap the first round of eggs and start over. He had a dozen cooking and had ordered a full lunch to be sent up. “It’s a fair question and the answer is, seventy years of MREs. We’ll take some cooking classes together. It will be fun. I mean, my little Omega will do most of the cooking.” Bucky cheekily winked at Steve who gaped at him. “But, I expect I’ll need to do some of the cooking when you’re too knocked up to stand at the stove.”

Steve nipped at Bucky’s calf, causing him to jump and yelp. “Ok, ok brat but you’re probably already in the family way so you should get used to the feeling.”

“You can’t know that yet,” Steve rubbed his belly with his mitt covered hand, it seemed neither of them could stop touching it.

“Actually, Bruce is pretty sure that’s why your Heat and my Rut ended so quickly. He thinks you caught on our first try,” Bucky smiled as Steve’s mouth fell open.

“I’m pregnant?” Steve whispered.

“Most likely,” Bucky confirmed smugly. He pulled the pan off the stove and slid the eggs into Steve’s dog bowl and set it down in front of him. Then he bent over and kissed him soundly. “My perfect little Omega.”

Steve blushed and leaned down to the bowl and started in on the eggs, after a few bites he’d eased the sharp hunger pain and paused. “Thank you Alpha.”

Over the course of the next twenty-four hours Steve slept and ate a lot and Bucky pampered and took care of his every need. Steve sunk further and further into his submissive state, completely and utterly content. Bucky gave his mate’s Body time to recover from it’s Heat but continued to feed him his seed, sometimes in shakes, sometimes directly. He knew that Steve’s addiction to his seed was inevitable so once the tests came back positive he’d have to start storing his seed rather like breast milk in case he got called out to an Avenger’s emergency. Steve would require his seed every few hours for the rest of his life. They could never be truly separated for a lengthy amount of time again, Steve most likely couldn’t survive it. He wasn’t sure he could either.

He never put the gag back on as it had turned out to be pointless. It was interesting to him that Steve hadn’t realized he’d been communicating telepathically. On the fourth morning after their mating Bucky took Steve into the living room on his leash. Once he was seated, Bucky crouched down in front of him. 

“Are you ready to go off leash baby?” 

Steve blinked a couple of times and looked at the leash in Bucky’s hands. Bucky had expected him to be eager to have the mittens and leash off but instead of speaking Steve leaned his face against Bucky’s hands and made a soft mewling noise. 

“I need your words honey,” Bucky lightly scratched Steve’s scalp and waited for a response.

“Whatever pleases you Alpha,” Steve replied, his voice rough from disuse.

Bucky inhaled sharply, “My God Stevie, you’re perfect, my perfect Omega. You make me so happy.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head and unhooked the leash. “Give me your paw.” Steve lifted each paw and Bucky removed the mittens from his hands and feet. “The collar stays on except for bath times.” Bucky stood and offered his hands to Steve and helped pull him up to a standing position, then he bent over and took off the knee pads. After giving Steve a minute to adjust he went to put up Steve’s puppy accessories.

“What would you like to do baby?” 

Steve considered the question. “I’m pretty stiff, take me for a walk?”

It was a reasonable request and Bucky adored how he phrased it. Steve had been cooped up for a long time now. “Jarvis is the Avengers training gym clear?”

“There are no Avengers in the gym at this time Sergeant.”

“Well baby, let’s get you dressed then, we can go down and use the track. How does that sound?” 

Steve nodded, “Good. Thank you.” He followed Bucky into the bedroom and sat on a chair while Bucky picked out his clothes and dressed him. It didn’t even occur to him that he should be dressing himself. 

“Hmm, well they are a bit tight. I guess we’ll have to get you some maternity clothes soon.” 

Steve looked at himself in the mirror. Bucky was right, his tank top was indecently tight and clung to his breasts and his sweats wouldn’t quite pull up over his belly. “Good grief. I can’t go out like this…can I?”

“We won’t see anyone else. It will be fine.” Bucky reassured as he slid on his running shoes. “Ok baby.” Bucky walked to the door and gathered up Steve’s leash. Steve ducked his head obediently and Bucky clicked the leash into place. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Steve’s breathing had picked up. 

“I…people will see me with my leash and collar.”

“Doubtful, but you’ll grow accustomed to it.” 

Steve shivered and moved to press himself against Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around him and let him take his time to grow accustomed to the idea.

“Ok….ok Buck. My shoes, I need my shoes.”

“Sorry puppy, barefoot and pregnant,” Bucky smirked as Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Seriously?”

“I threw them away.”

“Wow.”

“We’ll go slow. Jarvis, clear the way please.”

“Yes sir.”

They made it to the gym without seeing anyone and began a slow walk around the track. Steve was perfectly content with Bucky leading him on the leash. The truth was he barely noticed it, he was more concerned with the feel of the rubber of the track under his feet and the swaying movement of his belly and breasts as he walked. His hand went to his chest when they increased their pace. 

“We’ll get you a maternity bra.”

Steve shook his head and huffed out in amusement. “Yah.” 

They were on their third lap when Jarvis interrupted.

“Sergeant Barnes, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have requested entrance to the gym.”

Steve immediately moved closer to Bucky who wrapped an arm around his waist. “Easy boy, it’s ok.”

“They may enter Jarvis.”

“Alpha…” Steve whined.

“Shhh.” 

Natasha and Clint came through the door and paused. “Yasha, are we ok to approach? You aren’t going to go all possessive Alpha Wolf on us, are you?”

“I think we’re ok. Take it slow.” Bucky motioned for them to approach.

The two spies took their time approaching. When they were about fifteen feet from the newly mated pair, Bucky motioned for them to stop. His heartbeat had picked up and unexpected feelings of aggression and anger flooded his body. Control, he couldn’t remember having to struggle for control in a long, long time.

“Steve…”

Bucky was frozen in place, hand reflexively opening and closing on Steve’s leash. Steve moved slowly, his hand slid up to the back of Bucky’s head and he gently pressed his face into his neck so that his mouth was against his mating gland. “I’m right here Alpha. There’s no threat, these are our friends.” 

Bucky’s body slowly uncoiled and after a few minutes of licking and nibbling at Steve’s mating bite he was able to pull back. This time it was Steve that beckoned them both closer and spoke. “It’s ok. You can come closer, I’ve got him.”

Both were careful neither to stare at the leash or Steve’s dramatically changed body as they approached and neither met Bucky’s gaze directly.

“Natasha, Clint, it is good to see you.” Steve gave them a half smile and leaned back against Bucky.

“Good to see both of you, we’ve really missed you.” Clint greeted with a grin. “Thought we might walk with you for a bit.”

“That would be great Clint.” Steve met his smile with a genuine one of his own. He’d honestly missed his team, his friends, his family. Steve lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder for a moment and spoke softly. “Walk me Alpha?”

Bucky nodded stiffly and started moving them down the track, eventually he let go of Steve’s waist as he seemed to be doing a bit better. 

“How are you feeling Steve?” Natasha inquired as she and Clint fell into step a good three feet away from them.

“Weird but good. I mean, this whole-body thing is a wild ride. Weirder than the way the serum changed me and that’s saying something, but I’m growing accustomed to it and I might already be growing new life inside of me. I like that a lot, to be creating and not taking it. Then there’s our bond,” Steve reached out and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “The whole Alpha Omega, mated thing. It’s pretty amazing.” 

“You sound happy,” Natasha’s lips quirked in a half smile. Only because Steve knew her so well was he able to discern her surprise.

“I am. I’m pretty astonished by that myself considering I look like I swallowed a basketball and I’m being walked on a leash…it’s absurd, but I truthfully am,” Steve laughed lightly. He could see the tension in Natasha’s shoulders ease.

“You were worried about me?”

“I was and if this was the right decision for you. We took a big gamble with your life Steve but…”

“It was better than me losing my life all together.” He finished for her. “Thank you for this. For giving me the out that I couldn’t take.”

“So…is this how pregnant you already are? I’m confused.” Clint inquired curiously and waved in the general direction of Steve’s belly. “I didn’t read up on all the science. It just seems like you are pretty far along for the timeline.”

Steve shook his head no and began to blush which brought the first hint of a smile to Bucky’s lips. Bucky tugged lightly on Steve’s leash and drew his body closer to his own. 

“Clint, you never ask a pregnant woman how far along she is,” Natasha teased.

“Hey!” Steve cried out. “Still a man here, a maybe, barely pregnant man thank you very much. This is not from the baby.” Steve rested his hand on his belly and smirked at Clint. “It’s all Bucky.”

Clint’s jaw dropped. “Are you saying that’s all Bucky’s seed?” 

“Yep.” Steve popped the P.

“Holy shit Barnes.”

It was their second lap together and Bucky had finally relaxed enough to laugh at that.

“I mean how much sex exactly do you have to have to pump someone THAT full.”

“Clint,” Natasha elbowed him.

“Oh, come on, even you have to be impressed by that!” Clint gestured to Steve’s belly. Natasha just shook her head in response. 

Steve groaned and rolled his shoulder. “I’m so stiff. Glad we’re doing this.” 

“We should do some Yoga, maybe some water aerobics.”

“Sounds good Nat.” Steve nodded. “I’d love that.” 

“Once you’re a bit more comfortable with the bond, maybe a massage, they help with the arthritis in my shoulder and Laura found them super helpful during her pregnancies.”

“Sounds like a good idea but that would be Bucky’s call.” 

Bucky reeled Steve’s leash in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good boy,” he murmured. “All good ideas and we’ll work on all of them,” he promised and gave Steve’s ass a smack before letting him go again. He was almost as fond of his big butt as he was his belly.

There was enough slack to his leash that Steve was able to gather some of it in his hands as they walked and fiddle with it. “How is Sam doing with …. everything? I know it’s a lot to take on.”

“He’s doing Sam. All slick style and panache, he’s well and as soon as he can, wants to come visit. We’ve been working on building up the new Team. We miss you both but, we’re ok.”

“That’s a relief to hear, what about Tony?”

“Tony’s been caught up with Global Council negotiations. Hasn’t been stateside much. Pepper’s been going to see him regularly.” Clint never looked at Steve as he answered, that didn’t matter. Steve new a lie when he heard one. Either they hadn’t told Tony what they’d done to him or Tony couldn’t take it. Either way he missed his friend and there wasn’t a great deal he could do about it anymore, they’d all seen to that. Steve rubbed his belly and shivered at that thought. It shouldn’t turn him on, it was deeply wrong but God there was something about being the “helpless” one again. It used to make him so angry to need Bucky, to need to be taken care of, now he absolutely craved it and Bucky’s attention.

“What about you guys? Clint how are Laura and the kids?”

Clint smiled and pulled out his phone. Without thinking he started to jog over but stopped mid stride as Bucky began to growl. 

Steve smiled and laid a hand on his mate’s shoulder. “Down boy.”

Bucky shook his head to shake it off and then absolutely gaped at Steve before throwing his head back and laughing. “I’m not exactly sure who needs the leash most right now. Good to know you can still take me in hand when you need to doll.” 

With a cheeky smirk Steve took his leash out of Bucky’s hands and started towards Clint. “Stay,” He arched an amused eyebrow at Bucky who just shook his head completely enamored by his mate.

Clint pulled up pictures of his family and home to share with Steve. “So, I can phone a friend here right Clint, once I start popping out our family?”

“Ha! Of course, you can. I know Laura would love another mom to share with too and soon you’ll be close enough that our kids will be able to play together, and we can do family dinners and stuff.”

Steve tilted his head. “Come again?”

Clint’s eyes darted to Bucky who gave him a go-ahead nod.

“Tony’s building a new home for you and Bucky not far from our farm. Once it’s done and the Doctors clear you, you’ll move out to the country to start that baseball team you and Bucky want.”

Steve’s eyes moved to Bucky, surprised. “Really Buck?”

“Yah honey, what do you think about getting your chickens?”

Steve grinned. “Sounds perfect as long as our friends come visit a lot and there’s a pool.”

Natasha snorted. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

The foursome continued their walk for another four laps before Steve began to tire. 

“Ok honey let’s get you home.”

“Mmm sounds good.” Steve was leaning heavily against Bucky. “Lunch or dinner tomorrow?” 

“Dinner.” Natasha confirmed as they all boarded the elevator. “Oh and Bucky, get Steve’s measurements and send them to me. It’s one’ thing to make him wear clothes three sizes too small at home but when he’s out of the apartment, dress the boy properly. One kink in public at a time.”

Bucky smirked at Steve’s blush as the elevator doors closed.

Being newly mated Bucky and Steve couldn’t keep their hands off one another. In their entire lives, neither had been this randy. Bucky made it his mission to keep Steve full and plugged until he turned up pregnant. It took more work outside of their Heat/Rut circle, but Bucky was up for it.

It was exactly twenty-one days post their mating cycle that Bucky awoke to Steve launching himself out of bed. His mate ran for the bathroom and slid into the toilet where he began to violently wretch. He moved fast for a man carrying nearly 260 pounds on his frame. Bucky had never been so glad to witness Steve getting sick before. 

Bucky rose and slipped his sweats on as he made his way to the bathroom. He sat on the sink beside Steve and stroked his head as Steve continued to throw up absolutely everything left in his stomach. “Jarvis, inform the team and assemble them for lunch.”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.

Fifteen minutes later Steve laid curled up against Bucky as he sipped on ginger ale. “Can’t remember the last time I was sick, not hurt but actually under the weather and you hadn’t poisoned me,” Steve blew out a breath. “I didn’t miss it.” 

Buck laughed quietly. “I know love, sorry about this. I hear it’s always part of the process.”

“Process?” 

Bucky grinned and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Let’s see how you feel around lunch, he responded vaguely.

By lunch Steve’s appetite had returned and he was busy devouring an entire bucket of chicken when Jarvis announced that the team was at the door. “No Buck,” Steve protested and folded his arms over his breasts and belly which his t-shirts did nothing to hide.

Bucky lightly squeezed Steve by the scruff of the neck making Steve whine. “None of that, your body is beautiful, go back to eating.”

Steve obeyed reluctantly as Bucky went to the door and met most of the science team. “Come on in.” 

They formed a half circle around Steve and Bucky, all smiles as he continued to eat and die of embarrassment. 

“It’s good to see you have your appetite back after this morning Steve. We think you may have suffered your first bout of morning sickness.” Bruce spoke while Steve refused to look at him, maintaining a laser focus on his chicken, but he stopped with a drumstick midway to his mouth when the phrase “morning sickness” registered.

“We developed a new pregnancy test for you to try.” Jemma Simmons smiled at him but walked over to Bucky and offered the test to him. 

Bucky took it with an approving nod and set it down in front of Steve.

“What am I Tony Stark? You can hand me things you know,” Steve griped. 

“Actually Mr. Rogers it would be unwise for any of us to approach you so soon after mating. It could provoke severe reactions in both you and your Alpha,” Dr. Cho responded.

Steve sighed until he felt his Alpha’s displeasure at his response, Bucky hadn’t said a word, but he could feel it through the bond. Steve swallowed and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry for being grumpy,” Steve murmured softly to the group. Bucky reached down and squeezed his shoulder approvingly.

“Quite alright Mr. Rogers. With your adjusting hormone levels, it’s most understandable,” Dr. Fitz informed him.

“Ok honey, why don’t you go take the test.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head and Steve obediently wiped his hands off and rose from the chair. Then he picked up the test and headed for the bathroom. 

“Try to pee on the entire stick please Steve,” Bruce called out.

“Yes, Doctor Banner,” Steve answered as he shut the bathroom door.

Bruce raised his eyebrows in surprise. Steve didn’t usually address him so formally. 

“He seems to be adjusting to his new paradigm,” Natasha looked around the room. “Other than being a bit grumpy, I’ve never seen him so…docile.”

“That should only improve over time,” Dr. Cho added.

“Nervous Bucky?” Clint grinned.

“Good, happy. Ecstatic if that test comes out positive,” he smiled back at his fellow marksman who knew exactly what first time Daddy jitters felt like.

The chit chat continued as Steve waited alone in the bathroom. The test said ten minutes and the little plus sign would turn blue if it were a boy, pink if it were a girl and wouldn’t appear at all if he wasn’t pregnant. Pregnant, dear God. This wasn’t something men did. All though he hadn’t felt particularly manly lately he still didn’t feel like a woman. He tapped his foot nervously and wrapped his arms around himself as he waited.

Finally, he emerged from the bathroom and the room fell silent. He walked over to Bucky and showed him the stick. “I’m confused Alpha. It says if the plus sign is blue it’s a boy, pink it’s a girl but this stick shows a mix. Two blue, two pink.”

There was a chorus of gasps throughout the room as Bucky threw his head back and laughed, then he swept Steve off his feet and kissed him soundly. “Oh, good job baby. My beautiful, fertile Omega. Stevie you are SO pregnant!”

Steve blushed furiously and smiled up at his Alpha. “But is it a boy or a girl Buck? I’m still confused.”

Bucky pulled back to look at Steve and brushed his hair away from his face. “Both baby, you’re having both.”

“Twins?” Steve looked stunned and pressed his hand to his abdomen.

“Not exactly. More like quadruplets.”

“Wait what?” Steve looked wildly around the room as Bucky set him back on his feet.

“Quadruplets love, we’re starting with four.”

“Starting with…” Steve’s voice suddenly went high and he felt wobbly.

“Woah there.” Bucky caught him and sat down, pulling him onto his lap.

“Four.”

“Mmhmm,” Bucky grinned.

“To start?” Steve looked down at his mate. “When you said pregnant for the rest of our lives…”

“A school full.” Bucky couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face.

“You were serious, I’m just going to be…pregnant, for the rest of our lives?”

“Yup,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s ass. “My little kept, domesticated Omega. My beautiful breeding Bitch.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s shocked face again and then conversation began to take place around him. Steve just felt too overwhelmed to pay much attention, so he rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky stroked his back. Eventually he fell asleep.


	12. HEARTBURN & PLANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve suffers the slings and arrows of pregnancy.

Three months later Steve tossed and turned until he woke himself up. His belly was already as big as though he was eight months along. He was sweating and couldn’t get comfortable. He could feel that Bucky was awake beside him. “I shouldn’t have had that pizza before bed.” 

“Poor baby,” Bucky tisked. He proceeded to help Steve get out of bed and escorted him to the recliner in the living room, it had become his second favorite place to sleep. Bucky couldn’t help but grin as his mate truly waddled now, he absolutely adored it. 

Once settled into the chair Bucky fetched a tub of vanilla ice cream, it always seemed to help. He perched on the arm of Steve’s chair and began to feed him.

“I can feed myself you know,” Steve groused.

“But do you really want to?” Bucky smiled.

“No.” Steve let his head fall back against the chair and ran his hands over his belly.

“I can’t believe I’m still going to more than double in size.”

“Me either!”

“You don’t have to sound that happy about it,” Steve shook his head with a small smile. “I’m literally not going to be able to do anything for myself. Bed bound for weeks, maybe the last few months.”

“Well, won’t be the first time.”

Steve blinked in surprise, well that was true, he sure hadn’t thought about it in a while though. There’d been a time when he’d been sick for months, several times actually in Brooklyn, before the war. Bucky’d taken amazing care of him, never seeming to tire of the effort.

“There will babies, it won’t just be me you have to care for.” 

“Mhhmm, we’ll have help.” Bucky spoon fed him another bite of ice cream.

“So, the move is still on for next Tuesday?”

“That’s right baby. Close to the Bartons. Plenty of room for our brood, caretakers and Doctors. We’ll be able to take long walks outside.”

“That sounds real nice Buck.”

“Hey Bucky, how’s Tony? I still haven’t heard from him.”

“Pepper says he’s fine, just has a lot of brands in the fire right now. He asks about you baby.”

“Ok.” Steve closed his eyes and dropped back off. Bucky smiled and put up the ice cream. Then he stretched out on the couch to be close to his mate.

The doorbell rang at six a.m. the next morning, much to Steve’s displeasure, he ignored it. When he awoke a second time around nine a.m. Natasha and Clint were sitting with Bucky, chatting quietly.

“Morning babymaker,” Clint sung out.

“Clint,” Natasha groaned but both Steve and Bucky laughed.

“He makes the babies, I just grow em.” Steve patted his baby bump for emphasis.

“We’re here to help you with that,” Natasha smiled. “Too much lazing about and eating us out of house and home. Today we’re going to add some Doctor approved yoga to your walks. How about a trip down to the gym?”

“Sounds good.”

“Why don’t you go put on some fresh sweats and a t-shirt honey?”

Steve nodded and tried to heft himself out of the chair and completed failed the first time. “Shut up,” he glared at Bucky who held up his hands and watched with joy as his mate struggled.

“Thanks for doing this guys.”

“Our pleasure. If we don’t get him moving and stretching more, delivery will be unbearable,” Clint tapped an arrow point against the floor thoughtfully. 

“So long as missions allow, we’ll take him out every day,” Natasha offered.

“I’m not a dog you know,” Steve waddled back out to the living room in fresh sweats and a t-shirt that fit thanks to Natasha but still abundantly showed off his baby bump, breasts and ass. He was convinced Bucky kept giving her the wrong measurements so that his new clothes always arrived a size too small on purpose, that or he was growing at a rate he just couldn’t process.

“You know what they meant love and more importantly why they’re here,” Bucky reproached gently.

Steve nodded. “I know. I do and thank you. I just feel…exhausted, ungainly and perpetually famished.” He finished, plucking at apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

Natasha and Clint smiled fondly at Steve and moved over to where he was standing. Natasha slung an arm around his right side and Clint his left. “No worries momma Rogers. We’ve got ya,” Clint grinned as they steered Steve out of the apartment while Bucky looked on amused. His inner Alpha still didn’t like letting Steve out of his sight, but their bond had calmed enough that he could permit it, for an hour or so with the people he most trusted. Besides, they were right. Steve needed company and more of a work out than just the constant sex. God Bucky couldn’t help himself. The larger he got the hornier Bucky was and he might be guilty of helping Steve get as big as possible. He loved his soft, baby filled body, couldn’t get enough of it.

As Bucky stood there with his hands on his hips there was just one little thing still nagging at him that needed fixing. He shook his head and headed out to find some packing boxes and take care of a bit of paperwork.


	13. PRE-NATAL YOGA & AN AVENGERS ALL CALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tasha start Yoga with Steve. The Avengers get an all call.

Down in the gym Steve seriously had no idea how out of shape he was until they began to stretch. His eyes occasionally strayed to the punching bags, but he knew his days of using those, of needing to use those were over. Now it was all Yoga and Pilates for him, what he really missed were his runs. He couldn’t wait for a little fresh air.

Natasha and Clint were gentle but firm with him and the stretching really did feel good. They finished with five slow laps around the gym that left him exhausted and starving. When they finally got back to the apartment Bucky had supper laid out for all of them and there was a bouquet of fresh flowers for Steve.

“Hi Honey, how are you feeling?” Bucky gently kissed his Omega and laid his hands, possessively on his belly. “Missed you sweetheart.”

“I was only gone for a couple of hours Buck,” Steve blushed as his mate openly groped his belly in front of their friends. 

“Felt like forever Omega,” Bucky smiled.

“Ok honey let’s get you and the babies fed.”

The group sat down for lunch. Today’s fair was Mexican and before they were even half way through, Steve had already consumed three times more than anyone else. Just as he was reaching for fourths; Bucky, Natasha and Clint’s phones all went off. The three exchanged a glance. 

“Sorry Steve. We have to run.” Natasha leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head without thinking. She froze as she was pulling away, her eyes flicking to Bucky.

“It’s fine Natasha, my Alpha nature can handle it now but thanks for being cautious,” he nodded his approval. 

Clint tilted his head towards Steve and Bucky nodded his approval, so Clint gently wrapped his arms around his friend. “Hope to see you tomorrow big Momma.”

“Me too Clint.” Steve hugged him back.

With that Clint and Natasha headed out and Bucky pulled Steve’s kitchen chair out so that he could squat in front of his mate. He took Steve’s hands in his. 

“Baby, this is an all call. I need to go help the team. They wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t…”

“Serious.” Steve finished. “Buck, I could maybe come, could help out just from the command center. I wouldn’t be so far away from you.”

“I know this is difficult for you Stevie but your only job now is to protect our children and yourself if it comes to that. Listen, I’ve got someone I trust coming to stay with you while I’m on mission. I love you my mate, my Omega, my life. Stay safe.” Bucky kissed Steve deeply and then pressed a kiss to his belly before standing up. 

“Alpha,” Steve whined and leaned forward to press himself against his mate. Bucky titled Steve’s head up and began to scent him, he couldn’t stop himself. Steve did the same.

“I know baby. I know. I’m so sorry.” Bucky forced himself to stand up and pull away from Steve. He walked out without looking back, because if he did, he’d never leave. He could feel Steve’s grief through their bond and wondered it Steve could feel his.


	14. ABSENCE MAKES STEVE BIGGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's a stress eater. In Bucky's absence Steve makes friends.

Forty-eight hours later, Steve was going crazy. His TV and internet access were locked down, so he had no idea what was going on. The babies had started moving non-stop and he was just about ready to literally start pulling his hair out when their front door slid open. He turned as quickly as he could towards the entrance.  
All the blood drained out of his face when Phil Coulson walked in, instead of Bucky. 

“Steve no! Oh no, I’m so sorry, Bucky’s fine. That’s what I was coming to tell you. He’s doing fine in the field, he’s just on radio silence. Breathe Steve.”

Steve hadn’t realized he wasn’t breathing until Phil told him to.

“I thought I’d bring supper, keep you company. Knew you had to be going crazy up here,” Phil shrugged.

Steve finally realized that Phil was carrying four large bags of take out and was dressed more casually than he’d ever seen him before, in jeans and a t-shirt. He sat down heavily at the kitchen table and couldn’t help himself as he burst into tears.

“Aww. I’m so sorry Cap…Steve.” Phil set the bags on the table and walked around to lay a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve leaned into Phil and cried some of his stress away. Phil rubbed Steve’s back until he cried himself out.

“Sorry Phil, it’s all these damn hormones.” 

“I know big guy. Hope you’re hungry.”

Phil unpacked the bags and made sure Steve ate everything while he distracted him with minimal details and pop culture discussions. The guidelines around Steve these days reminded him a little bit of Gremlins, accept Steve you fed 24/7.

“Thanks for coming over tonight Phil. I really appreciate the company, needed it.”

“You bet big guy.”

“One more thing before I let you get some rest.” Phil walked over to the freezer and pulled out an adult sized baby bottle and stuck it in the microwave. A couple of minutes later he took it out and dabbed it on his wrist to make sure the temperature was ok, then he thoroughly washed his hands. He brought the one quart bottle with a giant nipple on it over to Steve and handed it to him.

“Phil?”

“Bucky says you have to drink one of every six hours or so, it’s vital.”

“Ok, sure, but …”

“I didn’t ask. He made it clear I didn’t want to know.”

Steve tentatively sucked on the nipple, as soon as the salty flavor hit his mouth he knew exactly what was in the bottle and his entire neck and face flushed red.

“Yah, I’ll just let myself out now. If there isn’t anything else?”

Steve shook his head no and went back to sucking on his bottle which instantly soothed him.

The dinner ritual became a nightly thing. A series of rotating, approved company all trying to distract him from Bucky’s absence. The company was helpful, and he particularly enjoyed some of the new people like Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, Luis, Darcy, Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Christine Palmer and May Parker. Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz or Jemma and Leo as he came to know them took over for Natasha and Clint with his workouts. It was all, just barely fine but none of the distractions stopped him from stress eating. Thankfully only the Doctors and Phil seemed to know about his bottles of Bucky’s seed but they were monitoring him to make sure he drank them. 

A long month later a bedraggled Bucky walked through the door. As soon as he caught sight of his mate he stopped in his tracks, stunned. Steve sat in his recliner, passed out surrounded by takeout containers from half the restaurants in the city. If this was a normal pregnancy, he’d be due at any moment. He’d grown beautifully in Bucky’s absence. 

Darcy Lewis stepped out of the kitchen with a trash bag in hand and paused at the sight of Bucky. “Oh, hey there Sergeant, welcome home.” She spoke softly so as not to disturb Steve as she cleaned up the food around him and gently took an empty seed bottle out of his hand. Bucky finally shook off his shock and crossed the room to help her. 

“He’s needed more help lately and I have some experience in care taking, plus I have the right level of security,” she explained.

“How’s he been?” Bucky’s eyes were glued to his mate as they worked.

“Good as he could be under the circumstances. Missing you, stress eating.” Darcy supplied. “Everyone’s been trying to spend some extra time with him. He’s made some great new friends.”

“Oh yah?” Bucky was a bit surprised by that.

“Phil put together a few good people he trusted. Peter Parker’s Aunt May and Luis who is freaking hilarious. Uh he co-owns a security company with Scott Lang. Dr. Strange’s wife Christine and a few others. All awesome people who wanted to help.”

“Darcy?”

“Yah Sergeant?”

“You can call me Bucky and Thank you, for everything.”

Darcy beamed up at him. “My pleasure, seriously all of ours. We adore him.” Darcy took the trash bags from Bucky. “Ok, Jarvis has me on speed dial. He’s gonna be so happy your home. Let me just slip out before you wake him.”

“How long has he been out?” 

“Oh, only about twenty minutes, if you didn’t wake him he’d probably be out another forty-five unless the babies wake him.”

“Enough time for a quick shower then.” 

“Oh, for sure. Night Bucky.” With that she slipped out and Bucky peeled his eyes away from his mate and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later found him sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a beer in hand. He was perfectly content to watch Steve sleep and observe all the changes in his body. This was exactly what he’d always wanted, to come home from a hard day’s work to his pregnant mate. He’d begun to think that was never gonna happen and now here they were, he and his little Stevie. Well, not so little. Bucky smirked at that train of thought.

He’d taken the last swig of his beer when Steve started to come around. “Bucky, I keep dreaming you’re here.”

“Oh, yah baby?”

“Mmm, I really need you to come home.”

“It’s a good thing I did then, huh little Omega?”

“What?”

Steve’s big blue eyes finally opened wide. “Bucky!” Steve struggled to get up out of the chair. Bucky was up off the sofa in the blink of an eye, lifting his Omega up and carrying him to their bedroom as they kissed. Bucky took him to bed and reminded Steve repeatedly who he belonged to and just how much he loved and missed him.


	15. PICKET FENCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys move to their home. Bucky makes Steve his in every way.

Two days later the apartment was all packed up and their friends had been dropping by all day to say goodbye. They were waiting for the evening to leave under the cloak of darkness.

“I’m gonna miss em Buck.”

“I know baby, me too but they’ll be out to visit. Hey, I have some papers I need you to sign before we leave today.”

Bucky handed Steve an envelope, then picked up a box and carried it towards the door. Steve opened the envelope and turned it upside down to dump the papers out onto the kitchen table where he was seated. An official looking certificate slid out and after that a ring that clattered onto the table and spun. The gems in the ring caught the sunlight as Steve reached out to pick it up.

He stared at the Vibranium ring in his hand. It had a star shaped ruby in the center and was flanked by a diamond and a sapphire. After a minute Steve picked up the certificate and his mouth fell open as he read it. “Certificate of Marriage.”

“Bucky?” Steve whispered.

“Yah babe?” Bucky grinned from the door.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Bucky walked over his mate and plucked the ring out of Steve’s hand. Then he dropped to one knee in front of him.

“I figured there was still one order of business that we hadn’t taken care of yet and should before we left the city and you gave birth to our first children. Figured I should make an honest mother out of you.” Bucky winked and then took Steve’s hands in his.

“Steven Grant Rogers, will you do me the honor of being my husband and my mate, for the rest of our lives? I was thinking Steve Grant Barnes or Rogers-Barnes if you prefer?”

Steve smiled down at Bucky. “Bout damn time.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “Ever the romantic Stevie. Is that a yes?”

“It is, now kiss me.”

“Yes momma.” Bucky grinned and stood up to draw his mate into a breath stealing kiss. When he pulled back he slipped the ring on Steve’s wedding finger and beamed down at him.

“Beautiful.” Buck was pleased with both how it turned out and how it looked on his hand. Steve need not know that it also contained a tracking device.

“Now sign the paperwork little Omega.” 

“Yes Sir, Alpha Sir.” Steve purred.

“We could have a ceremony, if you wanted. Out at the farm, a few friends?” Bucky offered.

“Naw, it’s enough, this is enough.” He gestured to his heavy belly. I feel like we have more than enough going on but thank you.” Steve smiled up at his mate. “Just wanna get to our new home and….build a nest, like right now. Maybe a baby shower, later?”

“Ok baby, that’s just fine and a great idea.

Later that evening Clint and Natasha lead the way out onto the tarmac. Bucky walked with Steve, arm supportively around his waist, leash in hand a short distance behind them. As they walked up the ramp, Steve in his bare feet, he paused and turned to look behind them. 

“What is it Stevie? Forget something?” Bucky checked in.

“No, I was just hoping Tony…”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “He’ll come around.”

“Is that the real problem Bucky? He can’t accept me like this?” Steve gestured to his belly.

“Yes and no. Listen, I know you miss him but there isn’t anything to worry about, not yet. Just give Pepper a little more time. Ok?” Bucky nudged Steve along and he continued up the ramp.

Almost four hours later they were landing in a secluded wood. Steve had watched the night sky as they flew. It was good to be outside again. The ride gave him a long time to think. The balance of power between he and Bucky had been slowly evening out. He had been so angry at first, felt so violated, now he might…no he was happier than he’d ever been. Steve’s hands idly ran over his belly as the babies kicked.

Once they came to land Bucky helped him up and the small group exited the jet. They walked half a mile along a path until they came to a well-lit cabin styled house that looked like it belonged on the cover of Better Homes & Gardens. Bucky drew Steve against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

“What do you think wifey?” 

“You, sentimental bastard, there’s a white picket fence.”

“You knew my mother Steve,” Bucky laughed. “Do you like it baby?”

“It’s amazing Buck, it’s so big.”

“Well babymaker, we’re gonna need the room.” Bucky gently squeezed his mate. “We’ll take a walk around the grounds tomorrow. We’ve expanded them and the buildings on site, since we’re gonna keep you bred up and full of babies.”

“Sounds real good Buck but for now I’d really like it if you took me to our new nest. I’m feeling…” Steve’s hands were in the small of his back as he stretched.

“Untethered.” Bucky supplied.

Steve nodded in agreement. Bucky let go and took Steve’s hand in his and drew him to the door. At the threshold Bucky moved quickly to sweep Steve off of his feet and carry him across it. 

“Welcome home Mr. Barnes.” Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s and if Steve hadn’t already been in his arms, he would have swooned. He carried Steve to a recliner and sat him down.

“Well damn boys, if that’s not the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.” Natasha smiled at the pair. 

Steve blushed in response but then he noticed the heavenly aromas in the air to which his belly growled loudly. 

“Is someone here cooking already? I’m so hungry.” Steve looked around to Bucky, Natasha and Clint just as Darcy made her way out of the pantry.

“Welcome home!” 

“Darcy!” Steve smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Turns out it’s a whole lot easier to see the stars away from the city. Jane and I were never very fond of the tower and when we heard about the move and how you two were going to need extra help, well we invited ourselves along. Hope you don’t mind.”

Steve’s eyes got a little misty and he reached out squeezing Bucky’s hand. “I’m so glad you’re here and thank you for cooking, I’m starved.” 

“Well everything’s ready, let’s dish up. You know it’s gonna take a little getting used to having to cook everything again. The thing I think we’re all gonna miss about the big city is the easy access to good food and the variety.” Darcy commented as she made a heaping plate of roast chicken and veggies for Steve.

The small group ate in the family room around Steve and as the conversation waned at one point as it was want to do with easy companions, Steve tilted his head and noticed for the first time how quiet it was here. “I don’t know if we’ve been anywhere this quiet since the Alps.” 

“I love it and I didn’t realize how much I missed it. New Mexico’s quiet like this. It’s nice to hear the crickets chirp again.” Darcy responded as Steve stifled a yawn.

“Ok Princess. Time to get you showered and into our new nest. Say your goodbyes to Clint and Tasha.”

“I guess it will be a while huh?” Steve looked at his friends forlornly. 

“No way big momma,” Clint smiled as he took his and Tasha’s plates to the sink. “Laura and I’s house is only about twenty minutes from here. I’ll bring the whole fam over for supper soon,” Clint reassured. “Laura’s going to be in touch via e-mail and video chat, pregnant mom bonding or some such.”

“We’ll both be here, as often as we can, and we will keep in touch.” Natasha walked over to Steve, glanced at Bucky who nodded his approval and leaned down to embrace him.

“I’m so glad,” Steve hugged her back. “Maybe you can bring Tony with you on one of your visits.”

Nat, nodded. “Hopefully.”

With that Bucky picked Steve up out of his chair. 

“I have legs that still work ya know,” Steve shook his head. 

“Yep. Now say goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

Everyone chuckled as Bucky carried Steve to the small freight elevator just off of the kitchen. 

“Thank you for dinner Darcy, it was delicious!” Steve called out remembering his manners. 

“Welcome Steve! Get some good rest.” Darcy called out after them.

“An elevator Bucky?” 

“You won’t always be up for the stairs baby.”

It was then that it registered with Steve, the open floor plan and wide halls were all to accommodate him at any size.

“You’ve thought of everything.” Steve murmured into Bucky’s neck.

“I’ve tried to.” Bucky answered softly as he carried Steve to their master suite. The third floor was entirely theirs, split between the master suite, bathrooms, nursery, art room and a kitchen.

He carried Steve to the master bathroom first, sat him down in a chair beside the bathtub and started to draw him a bath. 

“Could we just shower tonight Buck, I’m pretty worn out.”

Bucky flipped off the faucet. “Sure baby.” He went to work undressing them both and then helped Steve to his feet. They both made their way into the enormous walk in shower. Steve was glad of the bench in the shower and sat while Bucky turned on the water. It felt fantastic.

Fifteen minutes later Bucky had Steve wrapped up in a fluffy blue robe and was carrying him out to their nest. When Steve saw it, he gaped. “It’s an actual nest.”

Bucky grinned. “Yep.”

The bed was round and deep with soft sides and mountains of pillows and the softest looking blankets. 

“Just one more thing before bed.” He carried Steve across the floor and past the nursery. On the other end of the third floor he opened a door. The room was wall to wall windows and art supplies. Steve gasped.

“What do you think baby? This is your art room. It looks better in full sunlight.”

Steve laid his head against Bucky’s shoulder and began to cry. “Sbeautiful.” 

“Oh honey, you’re exhausted.” He dropped a kiss to the top of Steve’s he walked them back to the nest and laid Steve in it. Steve stretched and rolled around, rubbing the fabrics against his neck and face. Getting his scent all over the bed, making it his. Bucky waited for a few more minutes before joining Steve.

“Better?” 

Steve nodded. “I know we need to christen the bed but…”

“Tomorrow morning doll face.” 

“Oh good.” Steve murmured as his eyes started to flutter close. “Hey Buck, what’s that thing?” He nodded toward an odd-looking bench.

“A wedding gift from Natasha. A breeding bench.”

Steve just chuckled and nodded off.

Bucky held his husband and felt absolutely content.


	16. NINE MONTHS & A LITTLE MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out a little more about being a pregnant Omega.

Nine months into Steve’s pregnancy…

“Bucky.”

“Yes Stevie?”

“I can’t see my feet.”

Bucky smiled. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing my feet and my dick again.”

Bucky chuckled softly at his mate as he helped him out of their nest and into a chair to help him dress. He paused to lay his hand on Steve’s enormous belly, so he could feel their children kick.

“I thought Bruce and Dr. Cho would be here bye now. I mean, it could be any day now right?” Steve looked up at his mate.

Bucky helped Steve with his nursing bra first. He couldn’t resist and gave his milk swollen tits a squeeze. “We'll milk you after breakfast babe.” Then he helped Steve into his maternity top. 

“Remember how in the beginning, I said I’d tell you things as you needed to hear them. Because of the stress factor?”

“Yah. I remember Buck, still not particularly happy about that.”

“I know honey. Listen, Omega pregnancies are a bit longer than the typical 9 months.”

“Exactly how much longer?” Steve titled his head back to look at the ceiling, exasperated.

“Twelve to Fourteen months for a single pup, a bit longer per child.”

Steve pulled his head up and leveled his gaze at Bucky. “Now. What else aren’t you telling me?”

“The longest pregnancy on record lasted exactly two years.”

Steve picked up a pillow and began hitting Bucky with it. 

“I know baby. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“I’m the size of a house! Look what you’ve done to me!” 

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Hungry my gorgeous baby?”

“Oh, go to hell you virile Alpha.”

Bucky dropped to his knees and helped Steve into his maternity pants.

“Come on Omega, time for your morning waddle.” Bucky helped Steve stand. At nine months Steve was more pregnant than he’d ever seen anyone. It was amazing and awesome, and a constant turn on. His movement had become damn near elephantine and he needed help for even the simplest of tasks. Thanks to his strength he was still very mobile, just ungainly. 

As they rode the elevator down Steve leaned heavily against him. “Perk up momma, I’ve got a big surprise for you today.”

“Oh yah Daddy? It’d better be big.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “I think you’ll be pleased.”

“MMm breakfast.” 

“We’re gonna take a short waddle before we eat.”

Steve elbowed Bucky in the ribs, he loved to remind Steve about his weight. The two made their way past the kitchen. 

“Morning Darcy.”

“Good morning Steve, I know your hungry. I’ll set breakfast in twenty.”

“Ok, Thanks honey.”


	17. IRON MOMMA

They made their way to the park and slowly started down the walking trail. It wasn’t five minutes before they heard footsteps approaching behind them.

“Morning gentlemen, mind if we join you?” Pepper’s voice came from just around a bend in the trail.

Steve slowly rotated around with a smile and then his jaw dropped. Standing in front of them was Tony Stark on a leash very similar to his own. His belly was swollen with pregnancy, it wasn’t nearly as big as his but depending on how many he was carrying he could be anywhere between four to six months along. His hands were trapped in the special mittens Bucky occasionally kept him in.

“Tony.” Steve whispered hoarsely.

“Hey big guy. Missed you.”

Steve leaned forward, and Tony met him half way for a long overdue hug that was somewhat awkward thanks to their belly’s. Both men found themselves in tears.

Pepper smiled at Bucky. “Finally,” she mouthed.

“Does this mean you live here with us now?” 

“Yes Steve. We’ll live here full time with some travel after the babies are born, between pregnancies,” Pepper answered.

“How many are you carrying Tony?” Steve rubbed the other Omega’s belly gently.

“Twins. You’re having quads I heard, holy cow Steve, you never go small.”

Steve chuckled. “Guess not.”

“Let’s get you once around the track and then to breakfast baby.” Bucky tugged on Steve’s leash and the foursome slowly continued their walk.

“I thought you were upset with me Tony.” Steve spoke softly.

“Nah. I was just busy getting bushwhacked by my Alpha,” Tony grinned.

“Tony.” Pepper warned.

“My training’s taken a bit longer than yours apparently.” Tony help up his mitten covered hands with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Oh yah?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve not done well with having my access to technology limited.” Tony shrugged. “I’m getting used to it and I know the stress isn’t good for the babies.” Tony rubbed his swollen belly. “Having my Alpha dictate what I’m allowed to have access to is still a tough pill to swallow.”

“How do you feel about all this?” Steve inquired.

“My ankles are swollen, my tits ache, I have tits now and wear a bra. I have a vagina, bonus. I feel like a water buffalo and I have two aliens inside of me. Honestly? He sighed. ” I couldn’t be happier. I shouldn’t be but….I’m more at peace in my own skin than I’ve ever been before and I’m crazy in love with my fierce Alpha back there. Having my whole world filtered through my Alpha though, I still struggle with that because I like to think that I’m always the smartest person in the room. I know the truth thought, with all that input I was so overwhelmed that I wasn’t able to function in a healthy way. I hate to admit I needed help, my Alpha’s control but I did…I do.” Tony finished with a shrug.

“I’m real glad to hear it Tony.” Steve linked his arm with Tony’s as they walked. “With two, that means even though you got pregnant after me, you’ll give birth before me. Has your milk already come in?”

“Wait, what? How is that possible?” Tony turned to look at Steve, his head swiveling between the Alphas.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Pepper,” Steve turned to the Alpha.

“It’s ok Steve, go ahead. It’s only fair that you two share breeding news.”

Tony scoffed and shook his head, “Breeding, like we’re dogs or cows whose only purpose is to push out babies. I’m more than my body Pepper. She can’t keep her hands off of me now,” he confided in a fake whisper to Steve. 

To both Bucky and Pepper’s surprise Steve responded. “But that is what we are, or at least I am. I’m Bucky’s Breeding Bitch.” He looked back and winked at Bucky, then his hand went to his lower back as he waddled forward. Bucky grinned at Pepper and the foursome started walking again. “It’s all I want to be now.”

Tony nodded. “I guess I get that, with everything you’ve been through.”

Steve nudged his shoulder, “You’ve been through a lot too and it’s ok to want that, to want to be that. It took me some time to accept that fact. That all I want to be now is Bucky’s Omega and a homemaker, but I’m relieved not to have to go to war anymore.”

When they came into the house Tony caught site of the kitchen table and his eyes widened. “It has cut outs for our stomachs.” 

“Yah, they’ve thought of everything.” Bucky helped Steve lower himself down into his large chair at the table, pressed a kiss to his lips and unhooked his leash. Tony took a seat at the table as well, but Pepper chose to keep him on leash.

“Now, how am I going to give birth before you?”

Bucky sat a blender of weight gain shake and seed in front of Steve which he picked up and took a large swig from. 

“The length of an Omega’s pregnancy is related to how many pups they’re carrying. Ten to fourteen months for a single, additional months for each pup. Our pups tend to birth a bit larger than a normal baby too.”

“What else do you know that I don’t?” Tony raised his eyebrows at Pepper. “I’m going to be this big for up to 14 months!”

“Bigger.” Pepper smirked.

Steve reached for Bucky’s hand and clasped it in his own. “I don’t know but I trust my Alpha, he’s got me.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper yanked on his leash. “Sorry Pep, habit but tell us one new thing. Please! Pretty please, cherry on top??!!”

Pepper exchanged a look with Bucky, then she gave a half shrug and nodded.

“When carrying multiples, you might develop extra breasts and nipples to accommodate feeding them, either way we plan to get you both on a regular milking program, milking you both four to eight times a day at the same time so that we can stockpile your milk in case any feeding issues develop. If they don’t we can still utilize it so that you can take breaks from having a baby always on teat, though I expect you will most like have a babe suckling the majority of your waking hours. After your second birth that’s pretty much inevitable.”

Tony made a small strangled noise. Steve just caressed his belly thoughtfully. “You know Tony, with all of your engineering skills and with Pepper’s permission I bet you could build a better mouse trap or in our case breast pumps. Might make it easier on us.”

“That’s a very good use of Tony’s time.” Pepper nodded her approval.

Bucky came to stand behind Steve and tilted his head back. “You ok sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm. Are you going to make me wait to read the program files until after I give birth? I mean it’s not like there’s any going back now and I’d still really like to read them Alpha.”

Bucky stroked Steve’s hair thoughtfully. “Pepper what’s your plan for that with Tony?”

“Our Omega’s have been through so many changes, at this point I feel like we’ve surmounted the big hurdles, but those files are still a lot and I don’t want to cause him any undue stress. I’m not sure if allowing them access will help or hurt.”

“I feel confidant that Steve’s ready, I just don’t want him accidentally sharing any information you don’t think Tony is ready for.”

Steve and Tony listened to Bucky and Pepper discuss their choices in front of them like they were children. Tony fidgeted and struggled with that fact whereas Steve was kind of turned on by it.

Darcy began carrying out trays of food. Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead and went to help her bring in the rest of it.

Pepper began dishing up food for the Omegas. “You know, I think I’d rather wait till after Tony gives birth, after all there’s that fun surprise in the birthing.

“Good point,” Bucky acknowledged. “You think you can hold out till Tony gives birth Steve?”

Steve nodded as he began to eat. “If you think that’s best Alpha. I’ve waited this long.

Buck walked over to Steve and gave him a long, deep kiss. “That’s my good pet.” Bucky beamed down at Steve and then reached out to pat his breast which was leaking a bit and dampening his top.

“Thank you for cooking breakfast Darcy, it’s delicious. How’s Jane’s conference going?” Steve inquired.

His eyes strayed to Tony and Pepper as Pepper began to pick up a fork and feed Tony.

“Good. Thor joined her in Zurich, so they are really enjoying it and we’re all going on vacation when they get back. I’m looking forward to the beach. Last time I might have a beach ready bod for a while.”

"Oh ya, why’s that? Tony asked between bites of eggs.”

“I’m going to surrogate for Thor and Jane.” 

Tony blinked in surprise. 

“Just couldn’t resist having a hot mom bod?” Steve grinned and patted his belly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, and yah that’s totally it,” she laughed as she dipped her pancake in syrup. “They really wanted to keep everything in the family and Jane wants kids but wasn’t too enthused about the pregnancy experience where as I am but haven’t found the right guy and the old biological clock is ticking, so I offered.”

“So, you hope to come back from vacation carrying their baby?” Pepper inquired.

“That’s the plan. Darcy confirmed.”

“We really are turning this into a breeding farm.” Bucky mused.

The five ate and chattered until the food had been demolished and Steve was dozing in his chair.


	18. MILK

“I think it’s time to get him milked and down for his nap.” Bucky smiled as he rose. “Darcy, wait on the dishes and I’ll come help you after.” He offered.

“Sounds good Bucky, thanks.”

“I’d better do the same with him.” Tony’s eyes were hooded, and he kept trying not to nod off.

“Ok Stevie, up you go.” He gently shook his mates’ shoulder. 

Steve woke and pushed his chair back from the table, so he could stand. 

“See you later Pepper, Tony, so glad you’re both here,” Steve smiled tiredly and began to move toward the back of the house and the elevator. 

“Good to see you Steve, we’ll see you for dinner.”

Just as Steve was about to step onto the elevator he felt Bucky’s hand on his back and he was steering him towards the back door and clicking his leash into place. Steve easily went where Bucky was guiding him which turned out to be out the back door and onto the back of their golf cart. He was currently so sated and sleepy that he didn’t even ask where they were going.

A few minutes later the golf cart rolled into the barn and Steve found himself being helped down. Bucky pulled a small cowbell from his pocket and hooked it next to Steve’s dog tags on his collar, then he led him by the leash to a barn stall. As the bell tinkled softly and he stepped into the stall Steve’s brain finally kicked in.  
Bucky went to work undressing him first and then lowering a larger halter system from the ceiling. He fastened straps arounds his arms and legs and a large canvas piece around his belly. It took a few minutes and Steve was tempted to ask but knew that asking would make no difference in the outcome. So, he stood there docile and pliant until his mate had finished getting him into the contraption. Then Bucky moved to the wall and used a control panel to begin to lift Steve into the air. Soon Steve was gently swinging at crotch level next to Bucky.

Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s bare back and gave a light slap to his ass. “Good girl, heifer.” Then he pulled two large hoses with suction cups off of the wall and Steve suddenly understood what was happening. “Bucky,” his voice came out strangled. 

“Stevie?”

“Are you….is this.”

“Yes, heifer. I’m going to milk you like the good cow you are. Should be faster.”

Steve whimpered and Bucky knew from the flush to his skin that he was humiliated. He reached beneath Steve and groped him to make sure, oh yes, he was just as turned on as Bucky was by this. He went back to work, hooking up the suction cups. 

“Ready Bessy?” 

Steve moaned. “Please, I’m so full Alpha, milk me.”

Bucky flicked the switch on and the machine started to slowly pump. Steve started to make the most beautiful, indecent noises Bucky had ever heard. As the pumping continued he walked around behind Steve and gently wiggled his plug free of his anus. 

“Oh, look at that. My prize heifer is already slick for me.” He leaned forward and swiped at the sweet salty slick with his tongue which made Steve cry out.  
“We don’t have much time as that machine is very efficient. Good think I keep you plugged and ready baby.” Bucky unzipped his pants unleashing his hard cock and slid right into Steve’s warm heat. He used the harness for traction and began to thrust into his mate. Soon Steve was sobbing and begging. It was a strange experience having no traction of his own or anything to thrust against, he just had to hang there and take it and the powerlessness of the situation was almost too much.

Steve was moaning and sobbing and begging. “Please Alpha, knot me. I need it. Want you so badly. Please Bucky want to come on your knot.”

Bucky was mesmerized by his cock thrusting in and out as Steve’s muscles latched on and tried to hold him inside. His thrusts became harder and he closed his eyes as his knot popped large and solid in Steve’s body. 

“Too bad I can’t put more babies in you now. Make you carry an even six.”

Steve made a strangled noise in response and came shuddering and crying on his Alpha’s cock just as the milking machine powered down.

“Such a good heifer for me Stevie. Making so much milk and taking my cock so well.” 

Steve moaned as Bucky painted his insides with his seed.

A half hour later Bucky’s knot finally went down and he slid free of his mate. Walking around the harness he crouched so he could look Steve in the face.

“How do you feel my beautiful cow?”

“Buc…” Steve slurred, he was so blissed out. 

Bucky grinned, walked around behind him and put his plug back in then he lowered the harness, picked up his mate and took him back to their room for a nap.


	19. BABIES & HAPPY ENDINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives birth.

Tony was the first to give birth to a beautiful set of twins in his fourteenth month, followed two months later by Steve. This particular November evening, Tony was nursing by the fire. Pepper sat across from him with baby Jacqueline in her arms. Darcy was currently snuggled against Thor on one end of a sofa while her feet rested in Jane's lap as Jane read on the other. Their relationship had developed rather quickly into a threesome once Darcy came up pregnant. 

Steve’s back had been aching all day, so he was up and waddling from one end of the room to the other under his mates’ watchful eye. He was as large as he was going to get at this stage in his pregnancy and he felt like a planet, the truth was he had come to adore that. Prior to this pregnancy all of his bodily changes had happened rather quickly. This slow incubation period, where life had steadily grown inside him for almost a year and half expanding his body the entire time, had been surreal and fascinating. His mate's constant attention and fascination with it, didn't hurt either. It was a funny thing to him that his Alpha had adored his tiny body and his massive body had been deterred by what society had considered his "perfect" body. He was rubbing the enormous swell of his baby bump as he reached the kitchen and a sharp cramp made him throw a hand out and brace himself against the wall. Bucky was at his side in the blink of an eye.

“Breathe baby.”

Steve did as his Alpha commanded, at the same time Bucky released calming pheromones into the air. It took what felt like a small eternity for the cramp to pass. 

“I think this is it Alpha.” Steve looked at Bucky and bit his lower lip. “We’re gonna be parents Buck.”

Bucky smiled, placed his hands on both sides of Steve’s head and drew him into a tender kiss. “Let’s get you to the birthing room sweetheart.”

Bucky got Stee settled while Thor called Bruce and Helen. 

Once upstairs Bucky stayed by Steve’s side as he continued his slow pacing, the contractions were still relatively far apart. Two hours later Bruce, Helen, Jemma and Fitz arrived along with many of their friends. Everyone was excited for the births and took turns spending time with the expectant couple in the birthing room.  
Six hours into labor Steve was resting in the birthing chair when Bruce looked up from his tablet. “He still needs his special shake Bucky, it will help ease his stress. I’ll go warm one up. A few minutes later he returned with Steve’s bottle. Steve was hurting too much at this point to be embarrassed by the fact that he was drinking Bucky’s cum in front of everyone, besides Bruce was right it helped calm him and ease some of the tension in his body.

Ten hours in Steve was in heavy labor with his legs spread wide, feet in the stirrups, sweating. His hands were gripping the rails so hard that they had bent as labor pains wracked his body. Bucky was glued to his side but Bruce was a bit worried that the soldier might actually pass out, he’d never seen Bucky look quite like this unsettled or pale before.

There were four Doctors in the room but it was Laura, the only one of them that had given birth, that was doing the actual coaching.

“You’re doing so good Steve. Your contractions are close enough that when the next one comes, I want you to bare down and push.” It was only about sixty seconds until that contraction came and he did as instructed, hollering as he did. 

“That’s it baby, you’re so close and doing well. I am so proud of you.” Bucky’s hand was on his mate’s shoulder, he couldn’t stop touching him, he needed the physical link between them.

“That’s it Steve, I can see the head,” Helen encouraged. “Two more good pushes and your first child is coming into this world.” 

“First of fifty.” Bucky whispered so low that only Steve could hear.

Steve’s body reacted to that statement by throwing another contraction, so he pushed hard. 

“One more!” Bruce exclaimed. Bucky thought this might be the most excited he'd ever seen Bruce. 

The last contraction came and Steve felt like he was pushing out a bowling ball as their first child finally came out of his body. As it landed in Helen’s hands, Steve’s hips bucked and to his surprise his body was wracked with an orgasm. The room watched as Steve came hard, only Laura was surprised by the event. Bucky looked on as his mate found out first hand the birthing surprise that Pepper had wanted to withhold from Tony. Steve’s head fell back and he caught his breath as their first child screamed for the first time. Steve smiled and opened his eyes. 

“It’s a healthy baby girl.” Helen smiled as she handed the baby to Bucky. Steve reached up and laid his hand on the baby’s head. “How long before the next…” Steve bent over as a cramp wracked his body and he bore down again.

“Now.” Laura answered.

The next two came quickly, each followed by an orgasm.

“What is the purpose of that?” Laura inquired. “I mean it has to border on painful.”

“It is…painful, pleasure pain…” Steve answered her hoarsely as he tried to catch his breath and gather his pieces back together.

“We think they added it to the birthing process to force the next baby into the birth canal and keep the process moving. At the end, after the last, it expels the placenta and afterbirth.” Bruce replied.

“Amazing.” Laura shook her head. Can't imagine what that's like. No offense Steve but glad that's all you honey." Steve huffed out a laugh.

Two hours later they had four beautiful children and Steve was barely conscious. His eyes were closed and his arms were full with a set of twins that were suckling at his breasts.Bucky was beside him in a rocker, their other two children in his arms.

A week later found the new family in the nursery. Bucky had been right, Steve almost always seemed to have two of their children latched on to him. Currently it was the girls, Hope and Faith. Bucky was walking the room with a crying Brooklyn while Coney played in his crib. Steve didn’t think he’d ever been this deeply worn out, or this completely satisfied. His body had almost recovered from the birth thanks to his quick healing factor and he was pleasantly more mobile than he’d been in months, though his belly hadn’t gone down quite as much as he would have liked. Bruce assured him that the babies would suck quite a bit of the weight off of him.

“Well Alpha, we did it. Do you still think you want an entire school full?” Steve stifled a yawn at the end of his question. Personally, he couldn’t imagine more children at the moment. Bucky crossed the room back to his mate and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Pulling back he grinned as he spoke, “Thirty to sixty days till your next heat when I'll breed you up again nice and full. We'll try out Natasha's wedding gift, that breeding bench. We'll try for five this next go around, I think." He turned and continued soothing Brooklyn by bouncing and walking him as Steve’s jaw dropped.

“You’re serious.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll beg for it, just like you do your bottles or me.” 

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Yes Alpha."

“The new nanny and cook will be here this week.” 

Steve shook his head and let it fall back against rocking chair with an accepting smile. “Are you happy Buck?”

“Are you?”

Steve smiled. “I’m perfect.”

“Yah.” Bucky smiled back. “Me too.”


	20. Epilogue: The 25th Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 Years of Babies and Marriage

Bucky woke up at the crack of dawn on the morning of their twenty-fifth anniversary at Eden farms. They’d had to make incredible adjustments over the years to accommodate their new lifestyle and they’d learned a lot together. Steve had struck an average litter size of five over the years just as the Doctors had originally predicted, sometimes it was less and sometimes more but apparently his mate had wanted to go big for their anniversary. 

Bucky sat up in bed and scrubbed his hands through his hair, his eyes traveled the length of Steve’s positively enormous body. He’d never carried a litter larger than nine before this year, they were both pretty excited about it. He wasn’t bed bound yet at this stage but it shouldn't be long now. He was having to use a belly cart to get around the house due to the sheer size of his stomach and the way it screwed with his balance and strained his back. It was incredibly hot. There was something magic about the number twelve and Bucky adored it, he always did. Truthfully the litter size didn’t truly matter, as long as his mate was carrying and happy, so was he. This birth would bring them up to 105 beloved children. 

He’d kept his promise, impregnating Steve the first heat after he’d given birth every single time. His mate barely knew what it was like to not be pregnant anymore. He’d been right when they discovered Steve had come out of the Omega conversion process as a Breeder. He’d known then that they’d need a lot more help than originally planned and he hadn’t been wrong. Raising this many children and providing them with all the love and care they wanted to had taken all of their family’s help, a large staff and several expansions to the grounds. Thankfully, Tony and Pepper had stayed on after they’d finished making their family. With help from the serum extracted from Bucky and Steve’s blood Pepper had been able to breed Tony for twenty years. They’d decided that thirty kids was their magic number so Tony hadn’t been bred up in the last five years. He currently spent his time teaching their High School science classes.

Eventually Clint, Laura and her children had moved to Eden to help out and be part of the family. Natasha had retired from the spy business to become their private security and Phil had come on as the Principal of their school. Of course, it had taken more than that, they had a staff of nannies, teachers, doctors and agriculturists to run their small farm. They still struggled to get the quality time in with each of their children in a way they would like, but they did their best and the kids were as healthy and as happy as they could hope for.

They’d had some pretty interesting conversations with their older kids once they realized how unusual this lifestyle was and the way they’d grown up but eventually there had been acceptance and understanding. He looked forward to the surprise awaiting Steve at breakfast, all the kids were coming in for their anniversary today. Just then then the night nannies, Claire and Sophie walked in carrying two sets of twins. They didn’t blink at the fact that Bucky was awake or Steve asleep. Bucky pulled the sheet down off of Steve so they could set the children to suckle. It was good timing as Steve’s breasts were full and all four leaking a bit. They gently set the children into the harness around Steve and all of the babies latched on and began their morning feeding. Steve didn’t so much as stir as the women left the room. Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he felt his mate’s contentment through their bond. The most stress Steve experienced these days was during their mating, play times and when he was giving birth and that was all fairly minimal. 

“You’re staring,” Steve murmured.

“Mmm hmm. My mate’s all bred up, just the way I love him and our children are suckling at his breasts. He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“A beautiful cow maybe,” Steve’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Did you get enough rest sweetheart?” 

“Do we ever?” Steve smiled as their kids took their nourishment from him.

As the morning light began to filter in through the windows Bucky leaned over his husband and ran a hand beneath Steve’s second set of breasts. “Steve are these…?”

“Yah, I think I’m developing a third set to accommodate the new litter. It’s official, I’m a cow.”

Bucky slipped out of bed, walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of IV bags and Steve’s bottle. Keeping him fed and his nutrients high enough to support his body and all the life it was creating and nourishing was a full-time effort. He hooked up the banana bag, the IV fluids and IV protein shake to Steve’s ports so that he could feed intravenously. He began to strap the bottle on to a muzzle for Steve but his mate shook his head no.

“Today I want it straight from the source Alpha, when they’re done feeding please.” 

Bucky chuckled deep in his throat and leaned over to kiss his husband. “Anything you want sweetheart.”

An hour later all the children were fed and Bucky’d given the staff notice that they'd need a few minutes of alone time. He settled himself against the headboard and drew his heavy husband into his arms. “How are you feeling this auspicious morning my love?” 

Steve let his head fall back against Bucky’s chiseled chest and sighed deeply. “Happy. Content. In love with you and our kids and our life and this crazy existence.”

“No regrets? No wishes?” Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

“I wish there was more time in our day or that we could find a way to duplicate ourselves to get more individual time in with the kids and each other, but I know they’re getting all the love and support they need with our amazing family, friends, and staff. I wish you and I had a bit more alone time and a vacation might be nice, a beach somewhere for a week or two. Overall, pretty damn happy. How about you?”

“The same about the individual time with the kids. You though, you’re perfect and I couldn’t be more in love with you.” Bucky stroked his mate’s hair as he spoke. “I was thinking that after you drop this litter we might take a little break. It’s such a large one that you’ll have trouble keeping up with the feedings and I know you’ll be worn out. Maybe we wait six months or a year even before I breed you up again and we could take that vacation, which I think we’ll both need during that time. What do you think about giving your body a break?”

“My first instinct is to say no, I don’t like it but…I think it might be a good idea. This litter has really taken a lot out of me and keeping up with the food intake and the feeding of the current litter and parenting the older ones, it's a lot. I don’t remember what’s it like to get good sleep or feel full and I want more time with you.” Steve tilted his head back and looked up at his mate. “I miss what it was like when we first came here, the first time you bred me.” 

“All that, just you and me and sex time?” Bucky grinned down at his mate. “My greedy little breeding bitch.”

“Little? Have you seen this?” Steve gestured to the wide expanse of his belly which seemed to go on forever.

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s ear and whispered, “Can’t wait to see you get bigger Breeder.”

Steve's body shivered in response to his husband's words. “What’s wrong with you?” Steve laughed and shook his head. “God the things you’ve done to my body. I used to have one you know? A body that was in shape and capable of amazing feats? A body that was desired the world over. You do remember that right?”

“You mean that body you kept trying to get yourself killed with? It was Ok, I guess but I much prefer this beautiful body that literally bursts with life, this body is gorgeous, this body I can’t keep my hands off of or dick out of. This body that I need to put my seed in every few hours and am desperate to breed. This body is fucking fantastic.”

“I’m a cow. You’ve turned me into your personal cow.” Steve half complained, half teased as his hand reached up to touch the small cowbell that hung on the collar, at his throat.

“Yep.” Buck grinned happily. “And you love it my fat, barely able to waddle you’re so gravid with our babies, soon to be bed bound, heifer husband. Do you know how hot it is that you need a cart for your belly just to get around?”

“God help me but I do love it. I never could have imagined living like this would make me happy or that we’d do it for so long. Do you realize I’ve been pregnant for 25 years…like all of it? There are maybe six months where I wasn't pregnant. That’s…astonishing. I live my life getting perpetually knocked up by you and when I’m not, I beg for it. I desperately crave it like I need food or air or you. I know I’m going to need the break after this but actually taking it will be hard for me, for my body, I might need help with that.”

“The Doctor’s developed a suppressant a long time ago actually, in case any of the births were problematic and you needed a break after. I feel like…” Bucky shifted Steve so that they were facing one another. “I feel like 25 years is a good place to check in. You’ve birthed more babies than anyone else in history. We could look at stopping, if you wanted, for a while or maybe even permanently?”

Steve’s heart started racing and distress pheromones began rolling off of him in waves, he bowed his head and whined low in his throat.

“Oh baby, no, no, hush it’s ok. I wanted you to know you have options is all.” Bucky reached out and cupped his husband’s cheek while putting out calming pheromones. “There’s my good boy, my perfect mate. I love and adore you, if you want me to keep you this way for the rest of our lives, then I will, happily.”

Steve nodded and began to breathe regularly again. “We’re not done Alpha, not by a long shot. A small break would be good, a vacation but nothing more.”

“Steve, will we ever be done?” Bucky asked curiously. The last time he’d asked that question he hadn’t liked the answer, this time he’d be good with the answer no matter what it was.

“When we’ve replaced all the life we’ve taken or when our time ends.” Steve answered honestly.

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Baby that means the odds are you’ll be pregnant the rest of our lives. You realize that, right?”

“I sure hope so Buck. Is that ok?”

“No, it’s not ok, it's perfect baby.” Bucky drew his mate into a tender kiss. “Ok, it’s time for anniversary presents.”

“Presents?”

“Mmmhmm, it is our anniversary you know,” Bucky winked and slid out of bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled a gift-wrapped box out, then returned to the bed and sat it down in front of his mate. “Go ahead sweetheart.”

Steve undid the white bow and pulled off the lid of the box which was wrapped in baby blue. Inside were several smaller boxes. Steve smiled and started with the largest which revealed a new leash, made of a softer suppler leather than his original in a lovely navy blue with silver stars. Steve ran the leash through his fingers and smiled before bowing his head and offering it to Bucky. Bucky took it from him and snapped it into place. A wave of peace and safety washed through their bond. 

“Oh Stevie, I’ll always protect you, our children, our entire family. I promise.”

“I know Bucky. Thank you.” Steve picked up the next box which contained two matching bracers that looked a lot like his collar. 

Bucky plucked the first one out of the box and Steve offered his wrist. “Like your collar, Vibranium wrapped in leather so that I can hook your mittens to them or your hands to your collar as I see fit.” He clipped both in to place. The next box was a new milking bra designed by Tony, it was covered in cows with red and blue spots.

Bucky shook his head, amused by the design as Steve held it up. “It will allow you to be milked during your resting periods so you can store some and not have to always have a child in your arms, it hooks up to a small machine we’ll keep by the bed. A little free time for your art and yourself.”

“I’ll have to thank Tony.”

Next, there was a smaller box that Steve opened carefully. “Oh Bucky, it’s beautiful.”

“Never got you an engagement ring doll. Hope this will do.” Bucky took it from the box and slid the eternity band of diamonds, rubies and sapphires on to Steve’s ring finger.

Steve reached for and opened the last box and his eyebrows rose. 

“Remote controlled plugs, since my baby always likes to be full,” Bucky smirked.

“Wow.”

“Happy anniversary baby.” Bucky leaned in and kissed his mate. 

“Thank you Alpha. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too my perfect little Omega. Now let’s get my seed in to you and get you dressed. We have a big day ahead of us. I think on your side will be easiest.” Bucky helped position his mate so that he was on his side, his head resting on the edge of the bed. “Open up sweetheart.”

Steve opened his mouth and greedily sucked in his mate’s cock with a low, satisfied moan. He licked and sucked for the better part of ten minutes with his mate lazily thrusting before his thrusts became more erratic until he groaned as his knot popped. “Damn sweetheart, your mouth is a national treasure.” It was another twenty before he’d expelled all of his seed. They enjoyed this intimacy four times a day. It had taken Steve some time to get used to the staff coming and going while he was being fed or being fucked by Bucky but eventually he’d grown accustomed to it, particularly as the publicness of it pleased his mate.

An hour later Steve was showered and Bucky was dressing him. He was fitted with his new milking bra and portable pump along with all of his new jewelry. “Ok a little extra today, let’s add a bit of lip gloss and mascara.”

Steve shook his head. “Buck, do you really still find me attractive like this? I must be nearly 400 pounds and have extra breasts…it’s not exactly what most people consider attractive, you know?” 

Bucky dropped into a crouch in front of his mate and took Steve’s hands in his. “You’ve never looked more beautiful to me, more handsome, more attractive than you do in this moment, not that your body is what I’ve loved all these years. It’s what’s in here and here.” He gestured with both of their hands to Steve’s heart and head. “I’ve loved you small and powerful and big and full of our babies. I would love you no matter what, but…it should be an indicator of just how sexy I find you now, how I can’t keep my hands off of you since you’ve taken this form. You know, you’ve been in your mom body longer than you have any other? So yes, I think you’re sexy as hell Steven Grant Rogers. My only concern is how you feel in this body, this form?”

“I love it.” Steve swallowed. “I love being this way, my body is always doing so much, it’s satisfying and fascinating and I used to get so angry and need to fight and I can’t remember the last time I felt that way. I appreciate everything you do for me, the way you take care of me, of all of us. Thank you for giving me our baseball team and that white picket fence.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead and then rolled his belly cart over. It had a padded indent to accommodate his enormously swollen, low hanging belly. Bucky got him arranged on it and Steve sighed with relief as it took the pressure off his back. They rode the elevator down to the kitchen, when the doors slid open the couple were met with a chorus of “Surprises!” being yelled out.

Steve’s face broke out into a giant grin as Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Surprise sweetheart.” 

“All of the kids are home?” Steve looked around the room.

“Yep, we’re right here mom.” Faith, Hope, Brooklyn and Coney surrounded Steve and embraced both him and then Bucky. 

“You came home from university!”

“It’s a big day mom.” Faith smiled. “Let’s get you to the table, so you’re more comfortable. 

“We know you’re hungry.” Coney grinned.

The kids got Steve settled and only then did he notice the rest of the room. “Darcy, Thor, Jane!” 

“Steve!” Darcy exclaimed and waddled over in front of Thor and Jane who followed her for hugs. 

“Welcome home. How was Asgard?”

“Good! I see Bucky’s kept you busy as always.” Thor grinned and gently patted his baby belly. 

Jane was last in for her hug.

“Looks like you lot have been busy yourselves.” Bucky smiled and embraced Darcy.

“I think I like being pregnant almost as much as Steve does and we all like being parents. Now that Jane and I have eaten the Apples of Idun, I can give Steve a run for his money with who will stay preggers longer, maybe not more, but I’ve got time on my side.”

“Well, you aren’t the only two,” Pepper added as Tony proceeded to waddle through the front door in front of her. He was tan from their summer European tour. They'd had to cut their trip short when Tony had started to show. 

“Tony.” Steve gasped.

“I hated not being pregnant, ended up begging Pepp to knock me up, even with the suppressants.” He sighed with a grin and a shrug as he made his way over to Steve to embrace him. “We’re happy to be in the family way again.” 

Steve hugged Tony a little bit longer than anyone else. “Tony, this doesn’t look like a single.” Steve commented as he laid his hands to rest on both sides of Tony’s belly.

“Twins, seems to be a thing with us.” Tony looked back at Pepper and smiled softly. “But did you catch the couple on the sofa over there? That’s new.”

Steve leaned a bit to see around Tony and found Clint resting in Phil Coulson’s arms, he was wearing a Baby on Board T-shirt and pulled it up to revel a very early baby bump. Steve’s eyes moved up to the meet the Archer’s, surprise didn’t even begin to cover it. “Clint! You never even hinted at…” 

For the first time that Steve could remember Clint blushed and his fingers tugged on the new purple collar around his throat. He turned and buried his head against Phil’s shoulder, who reached up and gently cradled him. 

“Clint has a hard time asking for what he needs but I’m awfully glad he finally got around to it.” Phil pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you both and that you get to experience this Clint.” Steve patted his belly for emphasis. 

“Big momma, none of us wants to experience that,” Clint mumbled in jest against Phil’s shoulder. Phil swatted his ass in reprimand. 

Steve grinned, “I’m happy to do the heavy lifting.” He shifted in his chair as the babies were extra active. Just then breakfast was laid out on the table and everyone dug in. Bucky opted to feed his mate by hand, which prompted Phil and Thor to do the same with their mates.

Brooklyn smiled at Steve and Bucky from across the table. “You know when I first went to college and realized how unusual all this was, I wondered how you two could choose this life but now all I have to do is come home and see you two together to understand it.” Brooklyn huffed. “Now I wonder if I’ll, any of us actually, will achieve the kind of love and intimacy you two share.” He shook his head with a soft smile for his parents. Brooklyn took after Bucky, he was all dark chestnut hair and big brown eyes with a healthy dose of charisma and heart. 

“Seriously.” Hope agreed. “We don’t stand a chance; how do you compete with their epic romance? OR Tony and Pepper’s OR Thor, Darcy and Jane, and now Phil and Clint too. We are so screwed,” she laughed and brushed her golden curls out of her face. 

“I know right? It’s like they sucked all the love and romance out of the universe. Totes unfair.” Faith smirked.

“I have a question.” Coney bit his lower lip and considered their parents. “This is an awfully big litter, is it the last or will there be a last?”

“I hope not.” Steve leaned back trying to get more comfortable as he accepted a bite of waffle from Bucky. 

“We are going to take a break because of the size of this litter. This number of pups are going to wear us out and Steve would like some beach time but, in a year, or two, we’ll be pregnant again.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed the syrup from Steve’s lips.

“So, there’s no plan to stop?” Coney pressed.

Steve shook his head no.

“Why so curious son?” Bucky looked at the boy whose features were a mix of both him and Steve. 

“I’ve always wondered, why so many of us? I know you guys always say that you just love kids, but it’s more than that isn’t it?”

Bucky looked down at his mate seeking his approval. Steve nodded his yes and pressed his face into Bucky's hand. 

“Steve wants us to replace all of the lives we took from this world. It’s our way of giving back and making amends.”

“Oh Dads,” Coney whispered. “I love you both so much.”

“I always thought it was something like that for you two,” Phil murmured as he stroked Clint’s belly. “It is for us too.”

Tony made a choo choo train sound. “Us too.”

“I just want a palace full of little Darcys and Janes.” Thor grinned and everyone laughed. 

“Ok let’s get this breakfast in you baby. Natasha will strangle us if we’re late getting to the auditorium. All of the children want to celebrate today with us. I hear they have surprises in store. Do you realize that we are going to an auditorium full of our kids? We have a larger population than some small towns. We did that.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush. “Now there’s a new goal for us, looking at population sizes and making more…”

Bucky chuckled and it was the kids turn to look away and blush. 

“Whatever you want Stevie…”

“Till the end of the line,” they finished in unison.


End file.
